Trick Me Tender
by AvedlyTres
Summary: High school reunions can always bring about surprises, but Kurosaki Ichigo isn't one to want to be the cause of surprise. It was supposed to be a simple trip with his fiance. Show up, chat, laugh and leave. Problem? No fiance.
1. We Shake Up, We Break Up

_Another idea, another story ..._

_Can't seem to finish one before another idea pops into my head. Truthfully I'm surprised that no one has done this plot line before ... well not that I found. It's a common idea, but there isn't a Bleach version yet._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bleach in anyway, shape or form._

_If this story seems promising, I'll continue with it :)_

* * *

"I still can't believe you've been with this girl for almost a year."

Ichigo snorted into the phone that he held between his ear and shoulder, as he adjusted his tie in the mirror, giving his reflection a smirk of satisfaction, "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes, you were never a one woman man."

"Well, what can I say Kaien? She's the one, no doubt about it."

"Are you sure? I don't think there is the one girl out there for you. Just in high school, your bed had more girls in it than the average beauty salon."

"Don't compare my bed to a beauty salon, guys go into beauty salons."

There was a slight chuckle from the other side of the line, "Thus the comparison."

"Shut up." Ichigo grabbed his keys, making his way out the front door. "But why did you actually call? Usually you're up to something whenever I receive a call from you."

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you received the letter by now and shoved it into some random stack of papers in your office-"

"You know me too well."

"- but this letter happens to be about our ten year high school reunion."

Ichigo's Hyundai Veracruz beeped as he pressed his clicker to unlock the door. "Reunion? It's really been ten years already?"

"Yep, ten years since we left our youthful days of high school drama behind. Well, most of us did."

"Get on with it Kaien."

"Oh, yes the reunion, you gonna be there?"

Ichigo sat in the driver's seat of his car, staring at the time on his Lacroix watch, "I guess I can go, but it depends on what's going on in my schedule."

"Come on man, I'm like warning you a month in advance here. Shift your stupid schedule around. You're the boss aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'll still have to think about it."

"Just come, then you can show everyone this supposed girl that you've finally decided is the one."

"She's not supposed if she's real."

"Is that a yes then?"

Ichigo's free hand drummed on the steering wheel. "Sure, why not?"

"And you'll bring your girlfriend?"

"Nope, not my girlfriend, because she's about to become my fiancé."

--

--

A violin melody wound it's way through the warm ambiance of the restaurant as Ichigo waited with a hidden anticipation. He sipped his wine as the blond haired lady sitting across the table from him read down the long list of drinks.

Ichigo unconsciously reached up and patted the front of his suit jacket, checking to make sure that the slender jewelry case was still in place.

He casually got to his feet, "Desleal," he smiled to the lady sitting across the table from him, "I'll be right back."

She gave him a slight blank stare and merely answered a quick nod.

Ichigo strode towards the direction of the restroom but took a quick side step, concealing himself behind the low wall separating the entrance of the kitchen and the dining area of the restaurant.

"Hey," Ichigo spotted his waiter, the man jumped in surprise almost spilling the tray in his hands. "Sorry, sorry."

"I almost dropped your food ya know, this is your food here."

"Sorry, but here," he reached into his jacket and with great care removed the small jewelry case. "I'm the person that called you earlier about the engagement arrangements."

"Right, right. Mr. Kurosaki correct?" the waiter freed up one of his hands and took the case.

"Yes that is me," Ichigo grinned, "and I'd like you to make the most elegant, breath taking dessert you can for that most beautiful lady at that table over there."

The man merely nodded, "That's what they all say."

"Thanks," Ichigo patted him on the shoulder and made his way back to his table.

"Sorry about that," he kept his voice even, despite the feelings of excitement he felt. He shot Desleal a slight look of questioning as she hastened to end the phone call she had been making.

"It's fine," Desleal said, hitting a button on her cell phone and sliding it quickly back into her purse. She did seem to be spending an awful lot of time on her cell phone lately.

"Someone important?"

"Uh, just the office. You know," she awkwardly cleared her throat, her eyes casting about for another topic. "Hey I think that's our food on its way now."

Ichigo's foot fidgeted under the table throughout the whole meal and he kept casting covert glances at his waiter, who in return, would shoot him the look of "now?" to which Ichigo would subtly shake his own head.

Desleal was too wrapped up in her own preoccupations to notice the tense vibes from Ichigo's direction. She bit her lower lip, setting down her fork and placing her napkin on the table. She looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes for the first time that night.

"Ichigo," she said softly, "Is there a reason you wanted to go out tonight?"

One of Ichigo's eyebrows slightly rose, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Today is our one year anniversary. We started dating on this day exactly one year ago." _God, isn't the woman supposed to remember these things?_

Her face fell, "Oh right, how could I forget?"

Ichigo felt worry at the apparent lack of enthusiasm her voice held at his words. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, it's about us."

"Yes?"

She wrung her hands in her lap, staring down at the white tablecloth, "I think we … aren't right for each other."

"Aren't right for each other?" the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes, I think we need to break up."

Ichigo knew the shock was apparent on his face, but the woman across from him refused to meet his gaze again. "Wh-why?"

"I'm sorry," she had gotten to her feet. "It's not you, it's me."

_Of all the things to say..._

"Wha?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now. It's over."

"But, wait."

She was gone, fleeing out the front door. Realization caught up with Ichigo and he got to his feet, rushing past the bewildered waiter.

"Wait, Desleal," he pushed open the door in time to see the blond headed lady get into a cab. She didn't give him a backwards glance and shut her door, nodding to the driver to leave.

Ichigo came to a stop, his arms hanging limp at his side. A waiter rushed after, stopping as he spotted Ichigo's still form. He let out an awkward cough and hesitantly stepped towards him. "Sir, I'm sorry but-"

"I know," he pulled out his wallet and handed it to him. "Here, take care of it."

"Um right," he retreated back into the restaurant. Ichigo continued to stare down the street, the pain clear in his eyes. "Why?"

His heart was aching, a pain in his chest he had never encountered before. He placed his hand over his chest and gripped the front of his shirt, clenching his teeth.

The waiter returned and held out Ichigo's wallet to him.

"Um, everything has been taken care of," the waiter hesitated, but reached into his pocket and withdrew the jewelry case from within. He placed it in Ichigo's other hand, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

--

--

"So, he was dumped hardcore?"

With a solemn face, Mashiro nodded, "Yes and it was over a month ago. I still don't think he's fully recovered."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rukia shook her head, leaning back in her office chair. "He's as much of an ass as he always is."

Rukia's green haired secretary shook her finger, "Now, now Rukia, that's no way to talk about your boss."

"My boss is a man whore."

"He was with one woman man for a whole year though."

Rukia snorted, "But now he's had more than half of Seoul down his pants."

"That's not very nice Rukia," Mashiro pursed her lips. "That is just his way of coping."

"By being a freaking male version of a-"

"No, he's lonely! Instead of getting all mopey and depressed, our boss instead goes and has lots and lots and lots and lots and lots-"

"Ok, ok! I get it." Rukia sighed, looking around her large office. "I just wish he wouldn't give me so much work," she slapped her hand down on the large stack of documents that lay on her desk before her. "I have to pick up all his slack because he's too busy screwing some-"

"Ahem," a male voice came from her doorway.

"Boss," Mashiro jumped to her feet and saluted.

Ichigo strode into the room and seated himself on the side of Rukia's large desk. "Mashiro I told you not to salute me. This is an advertising business, not a military establishment of any kind."

"Right sir!'

Ichigo sighed, turning from the green haired girl to look down at the still seated woman. "So, Miss Kuchiki, what were you talking about?"

"You being loose." Rukia answered without hesitation.

"God, I am not loose just because your chastity belt is tighter than the spandex on-"

"Ah! I am so not like that!"

"Come on Rukia, everyone knows you're an old prude. Tell you what," he leaned forward, his voice full of mirth, "I'll be your first."

"Excuse me but for your information, I've had sex before!"

"Imaginary friends don't count."

"Shut the hell up! Get out of my office!"

"Well, technically it's my office, because I own this business and you work for me-"

"Argh!" Rukia picked up her stapler but Ichigo had already bolted out the door.

"By the way," his head poked back into the room, "I was just kidding about the whole sleeping with you thing. Like I ever would." And with that he shut the door, his laughter disappearing down the hallway.

"That … little … ego … only matched by how stupid he is …"

"Now, now Rukia," Mashiro poked Rukia in her forehead, only making the smaller women more angry. "Calm, calm. Remember last time you were angry you almost had jail time on your hands."

Rukia slumped down in her chair, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she seethed, readjusting her form fitting, black skirt.

"Really?"

"No! No way in hell!" she was halfway to the door before Mashiro stopped her, trapping her in a headlock, "Mashiro let me go! I just want to kick his ass for a bit, you know mess up that face of his."

--

--

Ichigo lounged about in his office, sprawled on the large couch that was in the front part of the room.

"Ah man, I really don't feel like doing that newest campaign logo. Maybe I'll pass it onto Kuchiki. Didn't really seem like she had much to do."

He stared at the ceiling awhile longer before he reached his hand into the front of his suit. He pulled from his inner pocket, the jewelry case that the waiter had returned to him.

He snapped open the case, the familiar sparkle of the three-karat, diamond ring meeting his eyes. He ran his finger over the gem.

He didn't really know why he still carried the ring around with him, but he couldn't just get rid of it. Maybe she'd return and they'd be okay again and he'd get another chance to ask her.

He turned on his side, the ring case still in his grasp. It had been almost a month and he still missed her.

Desleal, the woman he thought he would marry. Why did she end it?

He rubbed his head, "And she even used that damn line! _It's not you, it's me. _Of course it's her if she's the one doing the breaking up!"

Ichigo shut his eyes, trying to think of a way to spend his night occupied instead of at home thinking of Desleal.

His phone buzzed, making him jump. He grabbed his cell phone, shutting the black jewelry case and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo? Hey how have you been?"

Ichigo inwardly groaned, "Kaien, what's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you had RSVP'd to the reunion yet."

Ichigo sighed aloud, he had completely forgotten all about the reunion, "Kaien, I don't think I'm going to go."

"Well that's ok, because I already replied and said you were going to go."

"Kaien-"

"Why not go? Are chickening out? What? Did you become ugly or should I say uglier and now you're afraid to show your face?"

"What the he-"

"Or is it that you really don't have a girlfriend? Oh that's it isn't it? I knew Kurosaki Ichigo could never have a steady relationship. You're the last person on earth that would ever get married. No girl-"

"That's it!" Ichigo felt a slight tinge of anger, "No, I think I will go to this damn reunion and I will bring my girlfriend. No wait, she's my fiancé now because I asked her to marry me and she said yes! What now?"

There was a silence from his phone before Kaien's voice was finally heard again, a slight shock coloring his words, "Really? You're really are engaged?"

"Yes!" Ichigo quickly blurted out.

"Congratulations! Yeah, you definitely have to bring your girl so I can meet the future Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Right," Ichigo felt a slight puncture in his plan, the wind was slowly dying from his sails.

"Good, I guess I'll see you in about three weeks."

_Bad idea, bad idea._

"Kaien, wait," Ichigo cursed as the dial tone met his ear. He threw his phone across the room. "Damn, what have I gotten myself into?"

--

--

Rukia's feet ached as she stomped her way up the stairs to her boss' office.

She imagined it was her boss's face she was punching as she pounded rather brutally on the sign on the door that read "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Come in Kuchiki."

Rukia pushed open the door and reluctantly stepped into the room. She jumped in shock as a cell phone came flying her way but managed to catch it. "What the hell was that for?"

Ichigo sat at his desk, his feet up on the surface, "I need a new cell phone. Go and buy me one."

"Me? Don't you have your own secretary?"

"I gave her the day off because her kid is sick."

"But why me?"

"Because you're my favorite executive."

"Why don't you just go and buy it yourself?"

"I'm resting."

Rukia hissed, "Like hell-"

"Please Kuchiki? If you do, I promise I'll find a guy willing to sleep with you, but it will be a lot of work."

"What the-"

"Please?" he gave her a look of pleading.

"Fine, I'll go but only if you stop making jokes in reference to my private life!"

"So, that's a no on the boy search!"

"Argh!"

--

--

Ichigo was getting desperate. It was six days until he was supposed to leave for his high school reunion and he still hadn't found a date he could take with him.

"Maybe I'll just go out and find some random girl to be my fake fiancé and I'll pay her."

His friend shook his head, "That's dangerous. Didn't you ever see that movie? The one with what's her face and that one dude and she's a hooker and he pays her money and stuff and-"

"Yeah, yeah Renji I know, but I wasn't going to go out an buy a hooker of all things."

"You don't have times to train someone to be your girlfriend. You need someone that already knows you somewhat and that isn't half bad looking."

"Half bad looking?" Ichigo snorted, "I would rather go alone than to be caught with someone only three quarters good looking."

Renji gave his friend a look of exasperation, "You are one arrogant idiot."

"Which is exactly why I need to find a stand in girl. I can't go to this reunion after bragging to Kaien about having a fiancé."

"There's got to be someone that you've spent time with before."

"Believe me, I've tried. I went through my entire little black book, which isn't actually that tiny anymore, and everyone of them is either busy or hates my guts for some reason."

_Ichigo's past week of phone calls experience, summed up:_

"_Hey Scarlett? What's going on? I was wondering if you were busy towards the end of August … Oh, you are? That's too bad."_

"_Lindsey, want to spend some time together? … Oh, yes I see, a full body cast is pretty bad."_

"_Konichiwa Junko … oh you remembered me leaving without saying goodbye …"_

"_Hi Stacy! Oh you're busy? What about your mom?"_

"_Ni-hao Mei …"_

"_Bonjour Adele …"_

"_Milana? Salve …"_

"_Czesc Sofia …"_

"_Yiassou Priska?"_

"_Shwmae Carys …"_

"_Tracy …"_

"_Karen …"_

"_Gretchen …"_

"_Regina …"_

"Sooo, you don't know why all of them dislike you with a passion huh?" Renji shook his head. "How many of them were one night stands?"

"None ... technically. I mean I spent at least two night with each of them, including face time on the first day and bed activities on the second." He was flipping through his black address book again. "This was a lot of work here and I have nothing to show for it."

"Geez, how many numbers to you have? Let me see that thing," Renji made a swipe at the book and Ichigo leaned back in his chair, keeping the book just out of Renji's reach.

"This is a very important book here," he rapped his knuckle against the cover. "No female has ever laid eyes on it."

Renji snatched the book and began thumbing through the pages. "Man you even have pictures of all of them in here?"

"Yeah, not a single dog among them."

"Wow, wow, I mean how did you get this one? Wasn't she the model for that French designer? Man, she's ... no wait damn this one is even ..."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, letting his head fall back against his chair. "Renji, maybe I just shouldn't go."

Renji looked up from the book, a slight smirk on his face, "And look like an idiotic, scaredy cat, lying, loserish -"

"Alright, alright! I get it, but I am not going alone."

"There's got to be someone that can be your fake girl."

"Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia strode into the room, rather brutally slamming a coffee cup down on Ichigo's desk in front of him. "There you go, Venti from Starbucks."

"Thanks Kuchiki but what took you so long?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously "Don't like it? Shove it somewhere dark and painful," she turned and left, making sure to slam his door on her way out.

"Ah, she's so hurtful sometimes," Ichigo grinned.

"Man, are you a complete and hopeless fool?"

"What are talking about?" Ichigo looked at his red haired friend to notice that his eyes were still focused on the now closed office door. "Hey Renji, what are you looking at? Don't tell me you think Kuchiki ..."

"Why don't you ask her?"

Ichigo almost knocked over his coffee, "Are you kidding me? Ask Kuchiki?"

"Her name's Kuchiki huh? Yeah, you should ask her," Renji turned around to face him again. "Does she work for you?"

"Yeah, she my youngest executive in the business, but-"

"How old is she?"

Ichigo glared at him, but sighed, deciding to humor his friends questions. "Kuchiki? I think she's a few years younger than me. She's twenty six, twenty five or something around there."

"Just take her then."

"Hell, if I took Kuchiki to the reunion I'd look like some type of pedophile."

Renji held up the book in front of Ichigo's face, "She's way better looking than most of the girls you've dated."

"I've dated models! Super models! Kuchiki isn't even old enough looking," Ichigo snatched the black book from Renji's hand. "Kuchiki is the spirit of an eighty year old nun in the body of a twelve year old girl."

"Ichigo," his friend fixed him with a serious look, "what other options to you have?"

Ichigo mentally cursed. True his options were running short but he wasn't about to ask Kuchiki Rukia of all people to pretend to be his fiancé. "Anything! I'll take my grandmother before I ask miss-has-no-life to go with me."

"But why not this Kuchiki girl?"

"Rukia is just … I don't know!"

--

--

Rukia sighed, typing in her security code to unlock the door of her high rise apartment.

She kicked off her heels and ran to her bedroom, flinging open the doors to her walk in closet as he began searching through her clothes.

"This?" she held up a red dress, sighing and flinging it over her shoulder. "This one?" the blue dress joined the red one on the floor. Her pile gradually began to grow. "Ah, I don't have time for this!"

She grabbed the only dress still on her hanger and sprinted to her bathroom. She was bathed, dressed and pinning up the last strand of her hair as her doorbell rang.

"Shoot," she sprayed a puff of perfume on her wrist and grabbed her black clutch purse. She opened her front door, smiling at the man on the other side.

"Rukia, you look beautiful," the dark haired man smiled and gently placed the large bouquet of flowers into Rukia's hands. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course Ichinose, let's go."

--

--

Ichigo's fingers drummed on his desk. He was supposed to leave for the United States where his reunion would take place, in one day. He still didn't have a girl, he wasn't even close to finding one.

He might be able to find someone in the three days he would spend in the U.S. before the actual reunion, but he really didn't want to risk it. Ichigo's eyes darted sideways to his cell phone again. His hand crept towards the mobile but he shook his head, jerking his hand back.

"Right, I'll figure something out. I'm freaking Kurosaki Ichigo!"

With an apparent effort, he grabbed his phone, dialing the number he normally used when he wanted an errand completed.

He held his phone up to his ear, the sound of ringing heard. Three rings and finally someone picked up. There was a slight pause, "Hello?"

"Hey Kuchiki, what are you doing tomorrow?"

* * *

_The languages Ichigo is using during his calls are as follows:  
Japanese  
Chinese  
French  
Italian  
Polish  
Greek_

_So, what do you think? Too obvious as to how this story might go down?_

_Yes? No? Please leave your thoughts :)_


	2. Closing One Chapter Opens Another

_Chapter 2 whoo hoo!_

_So, I'm about to finish my first story (Of Sins and Virtues) and then will be able to focus more on what I call my "fledgling" stories and I think this one will be the main one I'm going to work on, so updates might be quicker ("might be" being the key words)_

_Ginger-202 - Thanks for the encouragement :) and Bingo Rukia was on a date but her boyfriend won't really be in the story till later. Thanks for the review :)_

_Green Eyed Tabby - Ah, don't worry, I'd get crazy annoyed if I just left a story unfinished (I hate when I'm reading a good story and it stops halfway through) But thank you for the review!_

_bcsaturdai - I'm glad you like this dynamic, the writing I've been doing lately has had their relatioship a bit softer than the Ichigo and Rukia in this story. Thanks for the review!_

_StupidMe - Yeah, I kinda have the setting all at different locations for my story and Of Sins and Virtues takes place in Japan and this story is kinda based of Witch Yoo Hee which is a Korean drama so I decided on Seoul. And thanks for the review :)_

_XxXx - Hope this update is good :) thanks for the review!_

_Tamabonotchi - I hope I can make some surprises occur in this story and thanks for the review :)_

_Rowan Obscura - Yay, I'm glad you like the tough Rukia, I didn't want her to be the damsel in distress. Thank you for the review :)_

_spidergoth - Stacey? Lol, I actually got the idea from my editor who was listening to that song, Stacy's mom ... I bet that story caused you some great fun huh? But I'm glad you like the story :) thanks for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden - :( yeah this story has an obvious plot line but I think it really fits an Ichigo Rukia story or least I hope ... oh well, thanks for the review :) either way._

_Uh, so in this story they're going from Seoul to the United States and technically there's a language switch from Korean to English ... but I really hate it in stories when there's the part that's like "but no worries because so and so just so happened to be fluent in English so blah blah blah," then you can't tell whether the dialogue is occurring in English or "Japanese" soooo I'm just not going to mention anything like that in the actual story. Sorry if it confuses anyone._

_And yes, Rukia does already have a boyfriend (his name is Ichinose the guy from the bounto arc ...) but Ichigo doesn't know this._

_**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Desleal's (Ichigo's girlfriends/ex-girlfriend's) name means "unfaithful" in Spanish. But she is indeed an OC ...**_

*_Note: Witch Yoo Hee is a korean drama basically about a lady that's kinda all mean at first then falls in love yada yada. Just so ya know when ya come across it mentioned in the story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach or Witch Yoo Hee.**_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia wouldn't exactly say she hated her boss, more that it was just a really deep, deep dislike, but only because her brother raised her not to say the word "hate" ...

But Kurosaki Ichigo ... she still had no idea how an idiot like that could ever be the head of a company.

Scratch that, she knew exactly how.

Kurosaki Ichigo was the only son of Kurosaki Isshin, the man that had established and built up KI Advertising into the large and prosperous company that it now was today. It was more like she didn't understand WHY Kurosaki Isshin had chosen his young son to take over the company all of a sudden.

Ichigo was lazy, reckless and had a way of making her annoyed just by entering the same room as her. He gave days off right and left to everyone except Rukia. Asking him for a day off was worse than pulling angry kittens out of a kiddie pool.

Rukia rubbed her head, as she made her way back from the restaurant restroom to her table. Her date smiled, holding up Rukia's cell phone to show her that she was getting a call. "Phone call for you from ..." he glanced down at her phone, "Inconsiderate jerk," he read aloud off the caller id.

Rukia rolled her eyes, sitting down in her seat and holding out her hand for her phone. "Here, if I don't answer now, he'll fill up my voicemail with stupid messages."

She glared at her phone, reaching out to hit the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

"Kuchiki, hey you sound a bit angry, did I interrupt your television drama. What, watching 'Witch Yoo Hee?' It works, it works for you."

"Kurosaki, do you have a reason for calling."

She heard him chuckle, "Fine straight to the point then. Is your work all caught up?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Do you have a passport?"

"Yes ..."

"Good, meet me at the office tomorrow and come packed for about, oh I'd say, a week long trip."

"What, wait Kurosaki, why?"

--

--

Rukia tapped her foot impatiently, slapping her rolled up magazine on the armrest. She looked up at the grinning man sitting across from her. She was used to his insane requests, but this one by far took the cake. She had indeed showed up at the office, her suitcase with her and the promise to kill him if this was his idea of a joke.

And somehow she had ended up at the airport, Ichigo babbling away about some large convention in California while pulling her onto a plane to the United States ...

"Soooo," Rukia gave her boss yet another scrutinizing look. "Why exactly did you want me to go with you again?"

Ichigo yawned, leaning back to recline in his plane seat. "You're the head of the fashion advertising department."

"Right, this I know, but what I don't know is why."

"Well, because your one of my only executives that I haven't taken to a convention before."

Rukia scoffed, "Riiight, then if this really is the 'biggest advertising convention' in the world, how come I've never even heard of it before?" she opened her magazine, smoothing it out in her lap.

"Well," Ichigo scratched his head. Truthfully … because-he-had-made-it-all-up-just-to-get-her-to-go-to-his-high-school-reunion-with-him-without-him-actually-losing-any-face-by-having-to-actually-ask-her-and-risk-being-turned-down-by-her-the-laughed-at-and-then-being-made-fun-of-for-the-rest-of-his-natural-born-life-because-he-was-rejected-by-the-old-prude-Kuchiki … BUT he really wasn't one for telling the truth, so … "It's really exclusive, only important people know about it." Yeah, he was smooth.

"I'm going to take it as your fault for whatever reason it is, that I never found out about this before, besides, I've been the head of the fashion advertising branch for like three years," she shook her head, flipping a page of her magazine. "You probably knew about it but just never told me because you have the memory of a hamster."

"A hamster?"

"Oh, right that's an insult to hamsters because they're somewhat cute. Fine how about the memory of a goldfish?" she looked up at his hair and laughed, "Yeah, I like that much better."

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled, turning to look out the window. "You should be grateful, you only get to go because I invited you. I could've asked your junior exec."

"Yumichika? Yeah, you probably would've preferred sharing some quality time with him." Her attentions were back on her magazine.

"What are you implying there, you old prude?"

"Why don't you take a whack at it you knock-off-version-of-a-Ken-doll?" Rukia continued reading, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Well, I'd have to say since Yumichika is gay, that you are also implying that I am, indeed, gay, you little, munchkin, midget, short, tiny, bite-size, undersized, dwarf annoying virgin. Am I right?"

"Why Mr. Kurosaki, you spawn of satan, brain-the-size-of-a-skittle-and-a-heart-that's-even-smaller, yes, I would have to say that that was exactly what I was implying."

The conversation between these two continued in much a similar manner and by the end of the flight, Rukia's hands were itching to wrap around Ichigo's neck and shake him until his head resembled that of a bobble-head.

"Kuchiki, here, go and rent the car. I called ahead so they have one all ready for us. And don't worry, I picked out a good one," he shoved her in the direction of the car rental place as they walked out of the front doors of the airport.

"What are you going to do?" She said, crossing her arms. _God, even at five in the morning he's still annoying._

"I'm watching our stuff," he said, patting the suitcases that rested on a luggage cart.

"Oh, I see, so straining," she rolled her eyes but grabbed her wallet anyway to go rent the car.

"Hey Kuchiki," she heard, gritting her teeth in annoyance to turn and look back at Ichigo.

"What now?!"

"Are you going to wear anything else beside those straight laced, business suit get-ups, your whole time here?"

Rukia looked down at her clothing, assessing her black skirt with matching black blazer and looked back up at Ichigo. "Well, I brought some running clothes and pajamas," she said slowly, unsure of what he was up to, "and I may have some less business like clothing, but wait, why the hell does it even matter to you?"

"No reason," he shrugged, giving her a shooing motion with his hand.

"I think I'm going to rent a minivan instead, just so I can run him over with it," Rukia said under her breath as she stomped her way to the car rental agency.

"Oh the car for Ms. Kuchiki? Yes you're both listed on the registry," the lady sitting behind the desk handed Rukia's driver's license card back to her. "I thought Mr. Kurosaki would be coming to pick it up."

Rukia couldn't help but glare at her, "Why would you think that?"

The lady nervously scrunched her hands together, "Oh, he just said, when he first called about the rental, that he would like to meet me in person because he said I sounded pretty," she giggled.

Rukia felt like barfing, the poor lady had fallen under the demon's spell. "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, well he's uh, old, yeah really old, so he can't get around easily. Oh, you didn't know that he's really an old man? Well, he's still a pretty smooth talker but, you know, it's pretty hard for people with fibromyalgia, arthritis, scoliosis and two broken legs to get around easily these days, especially when using a walker and all."

Rukia walked out onto the lot, at least she had managed to free one poor soul from the trance of the man whore.

She smacked her forehead as she stared at the Lexus F-Sport parked in the lot where the car she was renting was supposed to be. "Ichigo, this isn't even a normal renting car!"

She drove the car up to the front of the airport, lowering the window to glare at Ichigo as he sat on the luggage in the cart. "How exactly does one even get a car like this from a car rental agency?"

He grinned, getting to his feet, "I pulled some strings with some of my buddies in America and had them drop the car off here." He rapped his knuckles on the trunk, indicating to Rukia to open it. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, pretending to not hear him.

"Hello, Kuchiki? Did you go deaf?"

"I don't know, your stupid antics seem to be taking away from my senses."

He banged his head against the trunk, "Kuchiki I swear to-"

"Fine," she popped the drunk, a smirk of satisfaction as the spoiler made contact with his cranium.

He cursed as he threw the luggage into the trunk, slamming the door shut and walking to the driver's side window. He tapped on the glass and Rukia opened the window an inch, "What?"

"I'm driving, get out."

"Yeah right, you want me to trust you to drive?"

"Like you can do any better, you can barely see over the steering wheel, plus you're way more Asian than me and we all know how Asians drive and that doesn't even include the fact that you're a woman or rather little girl but you're female no matter what."

Rukia narrowed her eyes dangerously. She noticeably placed her hand on the door's handle and abruptly opened it, slamming the door into Ichigo's shin.

"Oh dear," she said in a sweet voice as Ichigo hopped around on one leg cursing her. "It seems like you're too injured to drive now, but since you're a big strong man, I think you can handle that little 'accidental' boo boo."

"Kuchiki, bitch," he seethed. Rukia smirked, getting from the driver's seat and walking around to go and sit in the passenger side of the car. "Go ahead, you drive, I'm tired anyway."

He glared at her a moment longer, "That's so kind of you evil smurf." A flicker of an idea flashed across his face, "Wait, I need to go and put the luggage cart back really quick."

"Fine," Rukia pulled out her cell phone from her purse, looking down at the text message Ichinose had sent her. _Let's go to Europe_.

She hastily shut her phone, shoving it into her pocket as Ichigo sat down in the driver's seat, grumbling about his leg.

"Ok, let's get this over with Kuchiki."

"You don't sound too excited. Is this convention really going to be that terrible?"

"Uh, yeah something like that."

--

--

Kurosaki Ichigo was deaf, his ears were ringing and he had a feeling that he would never be able to hear again. He lifted his hands off one of his ears to reach up and pinch Rukia's mouth shut, "God Kuchiki, stop yelling."

They stood outside the front of their hotel, the trunk open and one of Rukia's suitcases missing ... somehow. She pulled her mouth from his grasp, "How could you leave my luggage at the airport?"

"Well, it was an accident."

"Let me borrow the car," Rukia held out her hands for the keys.

"Can't. Don't want you driving it since it's under my insurance."

"Then, drive back this instant, we need to go and get my suitcase."

"Nah, I'm jet lagged, besides it was just clothes right?"

Rukia punched him in the gut, still not satisfied as he doubled over in pain, "Just my clothes? Just my clothes?! Do you know how much those suits in there cost? That was all my clothing for this whole trip."

"Oh," he turned his head from his crouched over position to look at the smaller bag still in the trunk. "Then what's in there?"

She lifted one leg with difficulty, due to her tight skirt, and brought her heel down on the back of his head. "I already told you. That one is full of my shampoo, toothbrush, things like that. The other one had my clothing, shoes, accessories-"

She stopped as he reached up to wrap his hand around her ankle. "Kuchiki," he sighed, escaping from under her heel, "We can go shopping later. I'm tired."

He pulled his large, rolling suitcase from the trunk with one hand and grabbed what was left with his other hand. "Let's go check in."

Rukia stared, mouth slightly agape. _Wait, did he just give up … or did I lose because he's not going back to get my clothes but he said he'd buy me clothes without me even having to threaten him, so I win or not ... Wait … did I lose that argument or not?!_

She stormed after Ichigo. _I really don't know what the hell is up with him._

--

--

Rukia continued to stare with curiosity at Ichigo as he led her into the large mall. "But you just don't want to go back and get my clothes from the airport?"

He shook his head, staring at the directory for the mall, "No, I called already and they said they didn't find any lost luggage."

"But I didn't ever see you ca-"

"Ah let's go here," he didn't even wait for her as he strode off down the bustling mall floor. "Come on Kuchiki."

She frowned slightly, reluctantly following.

--

"Kurosaki are you seriously going to help me shop for clothes?" Rukia stood with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest, waiting outside the dressing rooms.

"Why not, it might help you get a man seeing as how you really don't know how to dress."

"I do to know how to dress and besides, I can't even say half of these brands on the clothing, what are they, pig Latin?"

Ichigo's orange hair could be seen bobbing over behind a rack, "No, try Italian, god Kuchiki, I thought you were smarter than this."

"I'm not even going to contest my intelligence with the man that has hair the color of cantaloupe," she said as she decided to try on the clothes she had picked out while she let Ichigo do … whatever the hell he was doing.

"This could work," she smoothed a slight crease in the long sleeve of a black jacket.

"Kuchiki," Ichigo's voice came from outside her door.

"What?"

"Try these on," he swung a rather large stack of clothes over the top of the door.

"What? Why?" she glared at the door she knew he was on the other side of.

"Just do it. I did say I would buy your clothes after all."

"I don't need you buying my clothes."

"Don't make me get someone to come in there and help you change. Not like I would though, I don't think my poor, innocent eyes could handle it."

Rukia pulled the first hanger over the door, looking at the dress that hung on it. "Innocent my ass."

Ichigo waited, tapping his foot with impatience, "Have you tried anything on?"

"Y-yes," Rukia's head peeked out from behind the changing room door. "But I can't wear this."

"Stop being so stupid Kuchiki," he yanked open the door and pulled her out. The skirt of the violet dress she wore, swirled lightly as he brought her to a halt, holding her at arm's length.

The low cut neckline plunged dangerously and the waistline of the dress tightened in the middle of her slender form. His breath slightly hitched and he unconsciously rubbed his hands down her smooth arms.

"Uh, Kurosaki," she uncomfortably laughed, "What are you doing? Uh, how can I even wear something like this? It's way too exposing."

Ichigo shook his head, feeling slightly punch drunk, "I've seen, um I've seen worse." He released her arms and shoved her back into the changing rooms. "Keep trying those clothes on, I'm going to go and pick something else out."

--

Shopping with Ichigo and Rukia, was a challenge all its own. By the end of the day, Ichigo's arms hurt from him trying to be the nice guy and offering to carry Rukai's clothes, only to have her take advantage of him and get all her clothes put into separate bags to 'avoid wrinkling.'

Along with his arms losing all feeling, he had a feeling that his shins would never be the same again, seeing as how they were a favorite target of Rukia's to kick whenever Ichigo made some comment that she didn't appreciate.

Then there as his head, that had also suffered similar abuse as Rukia "accidentally" kept hitting him in the head with her purse whenever he mentioned anything about her height.

And Rukia's pains? Well, she thought her patience would never return.

"So, we have three days until this convention, what do you want to do?" Rukia sat next to Ichigo, making sure to be extra careful to sit out of arm's reach.

"I want you to stay away from me for what's left of my life, although I think you probably took off a good ten years from my life span with all the cranial abuse," he said, indicating to the large lump underneath the ice pack he held to his head.

"Sorry," Rukia smirked, "I had no idea that dropping an empty suitcase onto someone's head could cause such damage but at least, now we know, that you did indeed pick me out a study suit case." She gave him a thumbs up, "Good job boss."

"Boss, my ass."

"Well, I guess I'll go and hit up that French Restaurant I saw downstairs," she lightly hopped to her feet, giving Ichigo a "tender" pat on his head. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No, you probably just want to poison me."

"Ah, what a great idea."

--

--

Rukia happily picked up her fork and knife, leaning forward to take in the wondrous aroma of her chicken dish the waitress had just placed before her. "This is so beautiful," Rukia murmured letting her fork hover above the various components that made up her dish.

"Well, hello there."

Rukia's fork stopped midway to her food, a feeling of annoyance creeping into her senses. She took a steadying breath, putting down her silverware, to look up to see whoever it was that had interrupted what promised to be a really delicious meal.

"Yes, can I help you?" Rukia asked in her sugary "work" voice.

"Hi there my very lovely lady, I was wondering if I could join you for dinner?"

Rukia blinked, taking in the appearance of the tall man standing beside her table. He seemed nice enough, clean shaven, dark hair, light turquoise eyes and dressed in a suit, but Rukia wasn't really one for talking with strangers, "Uh, well I'm not really sure-"

"Don't worry, I won't try anything," he sat down in the chair opposite hers, placing his elbows on the table to lean forward and peer at Rukia.

"Um," Rukia resisted the urge to kick the dark haired man underneath the table. "Can I ask why you want to eat with me?"

"Ah, what can I say? I just really wanted to eat with a beautiful lady."

Rukia raised one of her eyebrows, _He reminds me of someone … but who? I can't quite place my finger on it._

"So, I figured, since we're both good looking folks, that we could keep each other company."

_Some arrogant, annoying, cocky, son of a …_

"So, can I have your name miss?"

_Ah, this bastard reminds me of Kurosaki!_ She narrowed her eyes at him in dislike, making the man nervously laugh and lean back.

He reached up and distractedly ran a hand through his dark hair, "Uh is something wrong?"

Rukia's eyes focused, noticing that he was talking to her, "Huh?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes the weather is so nice," Rukia used as her cover up, despite it being totally off. "So, what is your name?"

_So help me if it rhymes with Kurosaki or even resembles it in the slightest …_

"My names Kaien, Kaien Shiba," he said, giving her what he most likely thought to be his "winning smile."

"Uh, right," she nodded, trying to indiscreetly look around for her waitress.

"Can I have your name now?"

"My name? Oh, it's Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki?" he leaned forward again, "that's your last name right? Are you related to Kuchiki electronics corporation?"

"No, no relation whatsoever," she said distractedly, used to the question by now. She caught the eye of her blond waitress and slightly raised her hand.

Across the table from Rukia, one of the man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The waitress bustled over, leaning down to speak to Rukia, "Yes, can I help you?"

"To go box please and here," she place her credit card in the lady's hand, "for my check, and please make it quick."

"Uh, right away," the waitress looked sideways at Kaien, blushing slightly as he winked at her. She fumbled the card, placing it into her apron and taking Rukia's untouched plate.

"So," the man was at it again. "You're leaving? But before you do, I couldn't help but notice," he reached across the table and took her left hand into his, "no ring."

Rukia looked down at his hand over hers, feeling slightly taken about. "Uh, right." She didn't know whether she should punch him or feel flattered that he had at least pointed out that he noticed she wasn't married until trying to hit on her … unlike some idiots she knew.

_Speaking of idiots …_

"Hey Rukia, what are you doing?"

Rukia looked up, "Kurosaki, why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared down at where her hand was.

"Well I'll be damned," came from across the table.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at Kaien.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kaien got to his feet, walking around to grab Ichigo's hand in a firm handshake. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Kaien, long time no see." Ichigo was still looking with confusion between Kaien and Rukia.

"So, you did show up. I thought you'd run for sure from the high school reunion. But wait, don't tell me …" Kaien released Ichigo's hand to look down at Rukia. "is this your fiancé?"

_Fiancé …_

Ichigo's eyes shot to the ceiling, walls, anywhere except Rukia's eyes, "Uh."

Luckily for him, Rukia didn't notice, in fact at that moment Rukia wouldn't have even noticed if Ichigo had suddenly fallen to the ground and started to have a seizure. Her mind was currently occupied, two plus two would even be impossible for her at the moment. _Fiancé? Did he say fiancé?_

Kaien didn't seem to notice Rukia's pondering either, "Man, she's a bit different than the girl's you usually date but damn, you need to put a ring on her. I almost had her in my bed and down my pants."

_Fiancé … ? Whose fiancé?_

"What did you say you pervert," Ichigo's eyes snapped forward to glare at Kaien.

Kaien held up his hands, taking a step back, "I kid, I kid man. I guess you really do care for this girl."

"Well, yeah she is uh, my fiancé after all," Ichigo awkwardly cleared his throat, looking down at Rukia who still looked slightly like a lost lamb. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rukia?"

_Fiancé?_ _Me and Ichigo?_ It was too unlikely, so unlikely in fact that it was almost funny. Thus the only logical explanation …

She turned her doe like eyes up at him, "Hey Kurosaki, I just had the weirdest daydream. And it had something to do with you and him," she turned her eyes to Kaien. She stared at him a moment longer before her eyes suddenly began to lose their glassy sheen, replaced instead with a realization that what had occurred was indeed not a dream of any sort. "Wait, did you just say down your pants?"

Kaien inched away, "n-n-n-no."

"Rukia, let's not get any violence charges while in America," Ichigo squeezed her shoulder. Bad idea. Her violet eyes turned to him.

"And you, Kurosaki, what were you saying about a fiancé? I am not-"

"A vegetarian!" he clapped a hand over her mouth, nervously laughing at Kaien. "She's so silly, she always feels the need to tell people that. I know dearest," he patted her head with his other hand, "you're a big, strong meat eater, now let's go."

He hauled her out of the chair, keeping one hand over her mouth and using the other to fend off her fists from making contact with her face.

"Well, Kaien, have to go," he yelled over Rukia's muffled anger. "See you at the reunion."

--

--

With difficulty, Ichigo practically launched Rukia's body across the room and onto the large couch.

"What the hell Kurosaki," she was back on her feet.

Ichigo dodged her shoe, running over to grab a pillow, the only thing he had to protect himself with. "Rukia, Rukia just wait, I can explain."

"Explain this!"

"Rukia come on, not the coffee table!"

The lesson Ichigo learned that day, was that pillows weren't very effective at blocking a coffee table launched by an angry midget.

Ichigo sat, his head resting against a large chunk of ice, as he glared at Rukia. "So, you calm now?"

Rukia sat across from him sitting on the couch, arms folded across her chest and legs crossed. "I feel a bit better."

"Just a bit, well if it makes you feel any better, my head feels a lot worse."

She smiled, her eyes still narrowed in dislike, "Good."

"You're just the worst you know that?"

"Thank you. But do you mind telling me what that guy, what's his name, Kaien, was talking about?"

"Uh," Ichigo was suddenly very unsure of his original plan, but there was no backing out now, Kaien had already seen Rukia.

"Having troubles remembering?" Rukia asked, getting impatient. She placed a hand on the side of his head, grinding his ear into the ice block. "Let me help."

"Alright I give, I give," he pulled his head free of her grasp. "He looked at the small glaring lady sitting on the floor across from him. "Well, Kuchiki, I mean Rukia," he jerked his leg in nervousness. "So, I kinda, sorta told that guy, Kaien that I would bring my fiancé to this high school reunion going on."

"Yes?"

"And well, as you were saying back in Seoul, I got majorly dumped so …"

Rukia felt the last bit of her patience beginning to ebb, "Yessss?"

"And well, since I didn't have a girlfriend anymore, and there was no other girl that knew me as well as you do, I just decided to bring you to pretend to be my fiancé."

Rukia stared at him, no emotion showing on her face.

"Rukia," Ichigo started to slowly creep away from her, "You gonna say anything?"

There was a knock of the door and Rukia's eyes didn't waver from the spot where they were burning into his head. "Um, I'll go and get that." Ichigo got to his feet, practically running to answer the door.

"Sorry to disturb you," a blond lady held up a box, "Um, Miss Kuchiki left her card and food down in the restaurant."

"Oh, yes thank you, come in."

Ichigo turned around only to have his vision meet with Rukia. She stood with her arms crossed, her eyes still narrowed.

"So," Ichigo took a slow step closer to her. _Since she hasn't killed me yet, I guess that means it's a good thing I told her the truth._

Rukia's eyes raised to lock on his.

But then again honesty may not be the best policy. Ichigo only wished he had thought of this sooner as he was now being hung out the window by Rukia as she stood shaking him bodily by his neck as the waitress yelled behind her, "Mam, it's really not safe to dangle people out of the twentieth story window!"

* * *

_Thoughts please?_

_Oh and don't worry ... Ichigo totally lost Rukia's luggage on purpose._

_And, I swear I'm not really a hater of Asian drivers or woman drivers, after all I am an Asian, woman driver myself._


	3. Use of Convenient Circumstances

_Bit of a slow update, sorry, midterms have come upon me and my nose has been pressed in a book for the past week._

_But another chapter FINALLY_

_:)_

_Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone, I didn't expect such feedback, you're all awesomely superduperly wonderfully great!!!_

_Ginger-202 - Hahahaha cookies or flowers?! You're just too sweet :) don't worry, reviews are enough for me (although cookies __do sound good too, but what can be done) Thanks for the review :)_

_XLightingX - Good deal, I'm glad you had fun reading, that is part of the aim of my writing. Thanks for the review :)_

_bscaturdai - I was a fan of the kitty/kiddie pool thing too :) glad someone else has the same sense of humor as me! Thanks for the review :)_

_Riffs - Hmmm, yes, yes I did notice that I'm more of a "let's get it done" type of writer. I want to get a chapter out and this story, I'm not worrying too much about. It's more about the process for me than the ride, but I'll try and get more into details, although I noticed that I tend to write in the same style I enjoy reading. Too many details distract me :( because my attention span is shorter than that of a bumble bee. Thanks for the advice and I will put it to good use :) Thank you for the review!_

_XxdaniXx - Glad my story was able to cause some laughs (I hope) and thank you for the review :)_

_v - Sorry for the slow update, but I'm glad you like the story :) Thanks for the review!_

_pAnda143 - Thanks for the like :) and I'm glad this story is likeable! Thanks for the review :)_

_dethangelx - Yay :) you enjoyed the chapter? Makes me happy that you're happy, thanks for the review!_

_Llyssa-Maiden - No worries, constructive criticism is fine, it's just sometimes hard to confer my feelings in typing rather than being able to describe my thoughts with a tonal element of speech. If I seem mean again, you can tell me to stop being a bully or you're going to give me virtual punch (or something like that ... can't really do too much harm over the computer ... but it's the thought that counts) Your words were in no way a downer to me at all :) Your reviews are always super and great, thanks much!_

_StupidMe - Always glad that there are patient readers, it allows for a better quality chapter (I hope) but thank you for the review :) it was very uplifting!_

_star133 - Ah, sorry for the slow update, but thank you much for the review!_

_Rukia-Chappi-Chan - Yep, Yep, I am very much so Korean (South Korean specifically) Keen eye mate! Thank you for the review too :)_

_spidergoth - I'm nervous about the reunion (dread on my part) I want it to be good, but not super overly corner, sorry, that is just a random worry of mine but I'll try hard to make the reunion good :) Thank you for the review!_

_Shrilaraune - Thanks much for the review :) and I'm glad you like the story!_

_SAfiqZ - Yay :) glad you like! Thanks for the review :)_

_praythisworks - Ah, yes, I kinda forgot about TPWDS for awhile but with the ending of my first fic, these two stories should hopefully be getting more attention. I'm really happy to know that you're reading other stories of mine too :) Thanks for the review!_

_youtubesam - 'Hardcore love' ? I like that term :) it is the perfect description! Thanks you for the review too :)_

_Dragonsmaiden66 - I was a bit worried that the down the pants thing would be too perverted, it's a bit more "risky" than the usual stuff I write, but I'm glad you found it funny (I was grinning like an idiot when I wrote it) thank you for the review too!_

_nintendogirl50 - Yeah, I'm a total Korean drama nerd :) it's fun stuff though. And truthfully this story idea is from that drama but I'm glad you like it and that someone knows what I'm talking about when I mention Witch Yoo Hee. Thanks for the review!_

_darklori - Sugary treats :) sounds good! Thank you for the review :)_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach :( in anyway.**

**Warning: At end of chapter there will be cliff! You've been warned :)**

* * *

_--_

_--_

_"Everything ok?" Ichinose looked at Rukia with slight apprehension as she rather brutally ended her phone call. She took a deep breath, reaching out to take her wine glass in hand and down the rest of the red liquid._

_"My boss is just being an idiot," she said darkly, mad that he had managed to ruin her dinner date with Ichinose. With a determination she set down the delicate glass._

_Revenge wasn't always wrong ... no sometimes it could be deemed as appropriate ..._

_Next time he wanted her to get him a coffee ... she would soooo just going to get a decaf and tell him that it was caffeinated!_

_She smacked herself on her forehead, shaking her head at the feeble attempt of revenge she had come up with._

_"Rukia, I know something that might cheer you up," Ichinose smiled, pulling from his briefcase, a long, white envelope.__ He reached out and took Rukia's hand, placing the envelop into it. He nodded mischievously as Rukia, with a look of curiosity, opened the letter. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the two tickets in her hand._

_"Italy?" she said in a breathy voice, her eyes slightly wide as she looked up to Ichinose. Maybe the evening wasn't as ruined as she had thought._

_He nodded, reaching forward to place one of his hands over her free hand. "Yes, I was able to get sometime off of work because the head surgeon is finally back from the United States."_

_Rukia felt a cheering happiness swell in her chest, "So, we can finally go on that trip to meet your family?"_

_He nodded, relieved to see that she looked to be as happy about this as he felt. "Yes, we can go for a month."_

_Rukia began nodding too, leaning forward, bringing her face closer to his, "I'm so excited, I can't believe you got the time off," Rukia flipped her hand over, intertwining her fingers in his, "When do we go? What should I bring? Is there anything I need to do to start preparing?"_

_"No, no don't worry dearest, I've got everything taken care of," Ichinose gave her hand a tight squeeze. "We leave at the end of October and I already have the plane tickets and hotel and everything arranged."_

_Rukia beamed, closing the distance to kiss his lips tenderly, smiling as she pulled back, "Then it's a date."_

_Ichinose nodded, getting to his feet and pulling Rukia along with him. He began walking, Rukia's hand in his and looked down at her to casually ask, "So, do you think you'll be able to get time off of work?"_

_Rukia felt her inner happiness becoming grounded, "Shit."_

_Turns out Ichigo really could ruin her night even without being there._

--

--

Ichigo's knee nervously tapped on the floor as the ice in the bag he held to his head began to melt and the resulting water trickled down his arm. He sat cross legged on the ground across from the couch on which Rukia sat.

He coughed slightly, continuing with his explanation, "Sooo, I had to say something, I couldn't show up to the reunion without a date, because I had basically already said that I had a fiancé and all."

The small woman across from him nodded, indicating that he should continue.

"Err, I did honestly try and find someone but no one was available."

Nod.

Ichigo nervously pulled at his collar, he was running out of bull crap, uh explanations, "So I just decided to bring you without telling you first, because you and I already know each other somewhat, and you'd would say no if I had just asked you, and my options were getting short."

Eyebrow twitch and slight nod.

"So, here we are and the reunion is this Friday."

Rukia continued nodding absentmindedly, apparently unaware that Ichigo had finished his explanation. Ichigo nervously picked at the corner of the hotel table with his hand not holding the ice bag, glancing about the room with increasing apprehension.

Little did Ichigo know, Rukia was actually a bit pleased with the current situation. It looked like she just might be able to get that time off after all. But she had to play her cards right, now wasn't the time too seem to desperate, she would be the one in charge of this situation, not Ichigo.

Rukia finally sighed in pretend annoyance, slamming her hand down hard onto the smooth, polished surface of the wooden coffee table between them, "So, I was kinda like a last resort?" She leaned forward, an air about her like she was interrogating a prisoner.

The prisoner/Ichigo slightly coughed, "Basically."

Rukia started digging her nails into the table and Ichigo held up his hands in a panic, "Unless that's a bad thing, then in that case, you weren't my last, _last_ resort. I mean I still had a back up plan just in case you turned me down."

Rukia's face was still masked in agitation as she spoke, "First I don't know how it could not be a bad thing that you want me to do anything with you, and second I don't think that _really_ makes me feel _much_ better that I'm not the last resort. But on another note, I do want to know what was your backup plan was."

"Why, trying to make yourself feel better?" Ichigo dumbly said. Dumb on his part because Rukia's fist made contact with his face not soon after.

"No," Rukia sat back down on the couch, giving him a smug smile, "I'm sure it will be good for a laugh."

Ichigo had a slight look of apprehensive unwant to answering the question. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, Rukia would end up laughing her ass off. "Well, truthfully," Ichigo carefully chose his words, "the last resort was to hire a lady of sorts to kinda pretend or just act like she was my date and fiance."

Rukia looked slightly dumbfounded at first but then her hand went up to her mouth to cover the emerging coy smile. "Like a ... prostitute or something?" Rukia started to laugh, her smiles both causing Ichigo relief that she wasn't angry, but also annoyance that she was laughing at his expense. "Like from that movie? Well, I guess it is relieving to know that I'm _one step_ above a prostitute."

"Shut up Kuchiki," Ichigo grumbled, tapping his forefinger on the table as he waited for her laughter to subside.

Luckily for Ichigo it didn't take long. Rukia shot him a look that clearly conveyed the insult of 'idiot' as she moved the conversation forward, "What I don't get, is why didn't you just ask one of the other girls that works for you from the advertising branch?"

Ichigo remained brooding, staring down at the table. He didn't know why he hadn't done this, sure he had thought of it, but something about asking Kuchiki to pretend to be his date almost felt natural … He stiffened, his finger stopping in it's tapping, had he really just thought that it sounded 'right' for him to be paired with Kuchiki Rukia of all people?

He turned to casually glance at her, finding his eyes drawn to her features of happiness.

"So," Rukia's glee was disappearing from her face as her usual serious manner returned. "There was no one you like at work then?"

"Uh, not necessarily," Ichigo said, not adding that _I wouldn't tell you if I did._ "I don't date people from work, you know all the complications that can occur type of thing," he waved his hand about in a nonchalant fashion, "but I wanted someone that would for sure be willing to do this, couldn't take any chances," he lied through his teeth, still troubled by his earlier subconscious reasoning for asking Rukia.

"And how do you know I'd be willing to go along with all this?" Rukia said, not liking the idea that she might be seen as predictable.

He leaned forward on the table, his usual confidence back, "Because Kuchiki, I'm willing to make you an offer."

"For the last time," Rukia rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to sleep with you."

"Che, I'm desperate, but not that desperate," Ichigo replied with his own eye roll.

The coaster off the coffee table made contact with Ichigo's forehead, bouncing off and leaving a red as Rukia's hand lowered from the throwing position it had previously been in, "And you're also retarded, but more so than is humanly describable."

Ichigo moved the ice bag to his new injury, "And you're a bitch."

"Then you're an ass."

"Then you're a cow."

"You're a stupid idiot."

"What other kinds of idiots are there?" Ichigo smirked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me since you've probably dated all the types of idiots there are."

"Then which type of idiot are you?"

"We are so not dating," make a large x-shape with her arms, holding it up between her and Ichigo.

"Then what do you call you accompanying me to my reunion?"

She lowered her arms, pondering the question, "A business arrangement," she decided, "but I'm only going if you have compensation of some kind, and it better be good."

"Right," he mused, finding that a smile had crept onto his face some time during his 'lovely' chat with Rukia. "So, if you go with me," he knew the one thing that would get her, "how about I'll offer you some time off."

Ichigo smirked in secret satisfaction as he saw Rukia's interest perk. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at him in a scrutinizing manner. "How _much_ time are we talking about here?"

He hadn't really thought about that yet. This plan had been made up on the spot and he hadn't planned this far in advance.

Ichigo held up a finger, silencing her, "Uh, let me think." He loved to pick on Rukia, and one of his favorite methods of annoying her was to deprive her of vacation time. She was the only one that hadn't had a day off yet and he kept waiting for her to snap one day and try and say something about it.

Not that he really would care _too_ much if she did take time off, he just didn't like the idea of her being off somewhere that he couldn't see her on a daily basis.

Ichigo mentally smacked himself, why did he care if a day went by when he didn't see her? He began reasoning in his mind that it's not like he just didn't give Rukia time off work because he couldn't stand the apprehension of wondering where she was when she wasn't at work … but rather because she was one of the most productive employees.

Yeah, _that_ was it.

Rukia waited in a brooding manner, as the man across from her seemed to be going through some type of furious mental marathon of sorts. She cleared her throat, "Kurosaki, how much time are we talking about here?"

He looked up, still a bit lost in thought as he lowered his hand. "Uh, time off?" he mumbled, not knowing just how close Rukia was to making his own figurative, self mental abuse into very real, Rukia-inflicted, physical abuse.

"Yes, the time off you'll give me if I got to this dumb reunion thing of yours," she slowly enunciated trying to get his mind back on track.

"Oh right, uh," Ichigo put his offer forward, "how about a week?" only to have it shot down.

"Just a week?" Rukia practically shrieked, making Ichigo cringe.

"Fine, fine," he held up two fingers, "Two weeks?"

Rukia shook her head, holding up her own number, "Four weeks."

"Nuh uh, too long, the whole branch of the fashion advertisement would collapse if you were gone that long. Three weeks."

"Three and a half weeks?" Rukia continued bargaining.

There was a silent stand off as the two stared each other down, neither willing to give into the other until Rukia finally said, "You don't give me that extra half a week, I'll go to your reunion and tell everyone there that I'm actually a mail order, sixteen year old bride that you bought last minute as an act of desperation."

"So, you're saying that you _do_ look like a teenager?"

"No, but you look like instead of falling out of an ugly tree, you're still stuck in it, being beaten by the branches."

"That wasn't even funny," he pointed an accusatory finger in her face, "and like you're one to talk. Did the plastic surgeon give you a discount after he messed up your face?"

"Oh, that one almost hurt, if only I had a heart," Rukia pretended to swoon in despair.

"So you admit you're heartless?"

"Yes, from the song," she pointed at herself, "I'm the one wishing I had a heart," she turned her finger to him, "And you're the one wishing you only had a brain."

"Oh, har har Kuchiki-"

"But," Rukia cut him off, "I'm guessing that means you won't give me the extra half a week?"

"Huh?" Ichigo paused, his previous insult forgotten. Oh right, time off, the original topic of their conversation. Man how their conversations strayed.

Ichigo rubbed his head in irritation, throwing his ice bag back and over his head, a resounding plop echoing in the room. He took a moment to glare at Rukia, who currently had a confident smirk on her face, before he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, three and a half weeks it is." Ichigo hated losing, no matter who it was to, but what he hated more was looking like a fool. He was not about to show up at this reunion without the fiance he was supposed to have, and for that, he was willing to make some sacrifices.

"That's what I thought," Rukia smiled, clenching her fist in a victorious manner.

"Shut up," Ichigo said but found that he couldn't help but smile along with her as he stared at her captivating smile and the way her eyes seemed to spark.

Rukia turned her head in surprise as she heard Ichigo practically yell, "Aaagh god why am I thinking like that?!" and focused her attention to see the man across from her, now banging his head continuously on the table.

--

--

With contained excitement, Rukia had called Ichinose that night, waiting patiently as he talked about his day. When her turn had finally come, she practically screamed the news into the phone.

"So, we're all set to go now right?" Rukia threw herself onto her bed, turning over onto her stomach. She reached out, grabbing the sheet of paper off her bedside table that Ichigo had given her earlier. The paper with information for his stupid reunion. She skimmed the title, her attention only half on what she was reading.

Ichinose's voice chuckled from the other side of the line, "Correct, if you have time off, then yes we are all set to go, but just how did you do it? I thought you said your boss would never give you time off."

Rukia felt a damper on her joy. She bit her lower lip, she hadn't told him about her 'arranged relationship' with Ichigo part of the deal.

"Uh, I have to go and …" she racked her brain. "Uh, host a … dinner."

"A dinner?"

"Yes, for the company. Uh, it's a good relationship banquet," her mind was really spinning now as the lie began to take form. "We're trying to gain a new business partner and my boss wanted me to host it."

"Oh, so is that how you're getting the time off then?" Ichinose was unknowingly helping her with her lie now.

"Uh, yeah, my boss promised me time off if I landed this deal," Rukia inwardly sighed in relief. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye dearest. And please be sure to keep your patience."

"Ok," Rukia made to end her call, but her eyes fell onto a rather startling piece of information on the paper below. "Wait Ichinose, you still there?"

"Yes, something wrong?"

"No, not really but I need you to go to my apartment and get something for me and ship it to me overnight."

"Uh, ok ... what am I sending to you?"

--

--

Ichigo knew he was going back to a high school reunion, but he never thought he'd have to take another high school class. Well, not a 'literal high school class,' but the way Rukia was acting, Ichigo could've sworn she was channeling one of his past high school teachers.

"Home town?"

"Uh, Tokyo?"

"Not quite, try Nagasaki. As for you, you were born in Tokyo."

"Right …"

"College?"

"Uh …"

"God, was I talking to a brick wall earlier?" she snapped, "I told you I went to Mendoza and I just so happen to remember that you went to Seoul National University although it still is a mystery to me as to how you got in." For some reason she seemed to be a bit more grumpy than usual (if that was even possible) and was more snappish than he had ever seen her.

"Ah, just shut up," Ichigo rested his head on the polished surface before him. He sat across from Rukia at small wooden table in a local café, as they poured over each other's histories. Rukia had taken charge of the whole charade and was treating Ichigo's originally simple plan, like it was now a mission of sorts. Ichigo had been planning to just wing it, but Rukia had other ideas.

Rukia flicked him in the head, getting his attention, "Kurosaki, I already told you, in order for this to work, we need to, at least, pretend that we have an interest in each other."

Ichigo scoffed, "An interest? Let me tell you, the feeling I have towards you is so far from interest it's not even funny."

"Well, that's not very nice," Rukia frowned, absentmindedly pulling on the collar of the red dress Ichigo had bought for her the other day. "I happen to find you very interesting."

Ichigo was wondering if her heard her correctly, "Really?" It was one of the nicest things she had ever said to him, maybe she wasn't half bad ...

"Yeah," Rukia continued, "it's not everyday one comes across the real life, human embodiment of the definition of moronic stupid ass," she said matter-of-factly. "I'd say that qualifies as _interesting_ wouldn't you?"

Ichigo's lower lid of his right eye twitched, "Oh ha ha," he glared at her, "way to ruin the moment there."

Rukia raised her head, shooting him a glance of curiosity of what his words could imply.

Ichigo awkwardly tugged at the collar of his white polo as he kept his eyes averted from hers. Crap, he did not just imply that he was having a moment of any kind with Kuchiki Rukia.

"What moment?" Rukia said, apparent interest in her words.

"Never mind," Ichigo said, doing some quick thinking on his part. The best way to get out of any potentially awkward situation with Rukia, he had learned, was to insult her, "but man, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. You really can't read the ambiance at all."

"The ambiance?" Rukia air quoted the phrase, "the ambiance between us is never anything to ruin. Besides, you ruin any possible chance at 'ambiance' every time you open your stupid mouth."

"Oh, so I take the full blame do I?"

"Yes, glad you understand that." Rukia ended the argument, her attentions back to looking over her list, "Now, let's move onto the next topic."

Ichigo let his forehead grind against the tabletop, turning his head slightly to look at the long list of topics to cover that Rukia still held in her hand.

Ichigo reached out to grab the list, "What the hell, when did you even have time to write all this crap up?"

Rukia ignored him, casually jerking the notebook out of his reach and tapping her pencil on paper of her spiral notebook. "Ok, first, favorite color?"

"I hate that question."

The corner of Rukia's mouth slightly twitched but she cleared her throat, moving on down the list, "Fine, favorite food."

"Ihate."

"What's that? Something like ihop?"

"No, it's _I hate_ you."

"Oh very funny asshole." She smacked the back of his head, "Favorite pastime."

"Making fun of you."

Rukia ground her teeth, "Let me rephrase that. What do you like to do with your free time?"

"Make fun of short, black haired, annoying, pain in the butt midgets."

Rukia held up a shaking fist, attempting to take deep calming breaths as her mind focused on her promised vacation time. A small chuckle could be heard from Ichigo resulting in Rukia's fist soon after making contact with the back of his skull, leaving a raised knot.

She went back to tapping her pencil on paper, "I'll rephrase _again_, what is your hobby?"

"Spending time at the hospital and undergoing tests to check for head trauma," Ichigo tenderly reached up to touch the back of head.

Rukia wrote something down on her paper, nodding slightly as she did, "Ok, that'll work."

Ichigo looked up at the sound of pencil scratching on paper, resting his chin on the table, "What did you just write?"

"Nothing," Rukia leaned back, tilting her notebook up and hiding her writings from his probing eyes. "Ok, favorite sport?"

Ichigo knew he was going to pay, more specifically he was going to pay by suffering some sort of physical abuse, but he couldn't resist yet again. "Is making fun of midgets a sport?"

Rukia got to her feet, grabbing the chair she was sitting one and raising it above her head, "That's it!"

--

--

Ichigo twitched his leg in irritation as he stared at Rukia's business like posture as she sat across from him at the small table in his suite. For some odd reason, most unbeknownst to him, he and Rukia had been "asked" to leave the café. Buuuuut now that he thought about it, it may, just possibly, have had something to do with the fact that Rukia had broken three chairs, two tables and the front window during the course of their questioning session. He was sure that his jokes were not to blame in the slightest, it was all Rukia's temper.

As soon as they had returned to the hotel, unfortunately for Ichigo, Rukia had taken up the questions once again. She was worse than a high school teacher, more like a drill instructor.

Rukia continued her questions over the dull thud of Ichigo banging his forehead against the table, "Favorite holiday?"

Ichigo didn't even pause in his self inflicted cranial abuse as he answered, "Mardi Gras."

"I don't really want to know why, but next," Rukia continued down the list, nothing seemed to phase her, "How about favorite band?"

"Make something up," Ichigo had no energy left to answer questions.

"Favorite movie?"

"Make something up."

"Favorite television show?" Rukia's eye was slightly twitching, a sure sign of danger to come.

"Make something u-"

"Fine, fine I think I will," Rukia snapped in her sweetly fake voice.

Ichigo raised his head to look up at her, "Finally are we done?"

Rukia apparently hadn't heard him as she continued with her rant, "If anyone at your stupid reunion asks about you," she got to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her in a 'Bonnie Lass' fashion. "And they're like, 'O_h hey what's Ichigo's favorite show?_" she said in a high falseto voice. "I'm going to be like '_Oh, silly Ichigo_," insert a fake giggle, "_his favorite show is Dora the Explorer because he's stupid and trying to learn Spanish and secretly he finds that the monkey somehow turns him on_."

"Uh," Ichigo let her continue, afraid of incurring her wrath.

"You know what boss?" she was heading to the front door of his suite, "I think we should just wing this. After all, it's your reputation on the line, nothing bad will come of this for me."

"Sounds fine with-"

"Yeah, so I better go and think up some _creative_ answers," she was practically yelling in her forced voice of sweetness as she slammed the door behind her.

"She is so going to inflict physical pain on me later in revenge," Ichigo quivered at the thought. "And where the heck did she ever get the idea that I'm turned on by monkeys?"

A tune sounded from his pocket.

Ichigo groaned in irritation as his phone began to ring. Today was just one disturbance after another. This was his vacation time for crying out loud!

Ichigo pondered whether he should actually answer it or not, and decided on the first option, knowing that the call may actually be business related.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, my man how are you?" Sooo, not business related.

"Kaien," Ichigo inwardly groaned, "What's going on?"

"Reunion tomorrow," he said in a sing song voice.

"Yes, I know."

"I'm going," Kaien continued in the same singy voice.

"I know."

"Don't be late."

"I know!" Ichigo snapped.

"Fine, Mr. know it all, I bet I know something you don't know."

Ichigo didn't care too terribly much for anything that Kaien was going to say, it was most likely about him getting laid, or making love, having sex, getting on or whatever terminology he was practically keen on at the moment. But the only way he would get the annoyance to leave him alone was to ask, so, "And what might you know that I don't?"

"Actually I'm surprised you don't know, seeing how she is your fiance and all."

Ichigo's posture stiffened, his attention rapt, "What about Rukia?"

--

--

* * *

_Ahaha, finally done, this chapter was a bit longer than usual (sorry!) but I wanted to get some information out and keep the humor going :)_

_Thoughts, questions, uh ... and anything else?_


	4. Let's Just Say She's A Wee Bit Violent

_Man, I haven't looked at this story in a loooong time (but I bet you don't need me to tell you that) SORRRY!!! Please forgive me for leaving this story at such a bad time with a cliff :( and hope this chapter helps make up for it :)_

_And don't worry, they do get to the actual reunion eventually, it's just not in this chapter (sorry)_

_Kaien's "secret" isn't quite as exciting as it sounds but the second part of his secret totally causes drama later :)_

_So, here we go:_

_Ginger-202__ - Kaien is a trickster and what he knows is revealed in this chapter but he doesn't tell Ichigo the whole of what he found out. Thanks for your review :)_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Rukia and destruction go hand in hand in this story :) and don't worry, Ichigo's rich he can pay for it all. Thanks much for the review!_

_darklori__ - sorry for the cliff :) seems to be a bad habit of mine ... but thanks for the review :)_

_nintendogirl50__ - Okey doke :) I will definitely have to look into that movie and rent it next time there's time between homework and writing fics (and sleeping) thanks for the advice and review!_

_bcsatudai__ - hahaha yeah, Ichigo's head is far from being free of damage and I'm glad you didn't seem too mad at me for leaving you with a cliff :) Thank you for the review!_

_Dragonsmaiden66__ - Yay, you like my story that much?! *Big grin (yeah it's a big dorky grin too) Yeah Ichigo and Rukia are both going to be having some subconscious thoughts that they would never admit aloud to each other in this chapter *wriggles eyebrow. Thanks much for the review :)_

_StupidMe__ - Hmm, I'll see what I can do for this story in terms of adding Ashido (he is mentioned in my story "Feel Like Rain") and try and get him in one of the next chapters if I think of a role for him :) thank you for the review!_

_Rukiji__ - Your review was wonderful and I'm glad the violence was enjoyed :) and big thanks for your review!_

_GhibliGirl91__ - Nice to know you're on board with this story :) and thank you for your review!_

_Holy Angel Heart__- I'm very happy you like the chapter :) and that the chapter was seen as too long. Your review was wonderful as are you for leaving a review, thanks!_

_Sorry I'm lazy but a big super duper thanks to :_

_AnimeFanx3__, __Yuki__, __Nameless__, __smooshedpumpkins__, __Shrilaraune__, __RAMEN-__monster__, __ElfishScallywag__, __Cardboard__, __khfan forlife__, __Rukia-Chappi-Chan__, __alero1990_

_for leaving reviews :) You're all awesome!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach (the characters) or anything that is copyrighted.**_

* * *

Rukia pursed her lips slightly, testing out the effect of lipstick shade she had on. She leaned a bit closer to the mirror above the sink in her suite. "I really don't think I'm much of a lipstick person," she rubbed her lips together slightly. She twisted the bottom of the lips stick, bringing the burnt red tip up to her lips once again.

Almost there …

"What the hell?!"

The red jumped from the path of her lips, creating a haphazard line up the side of her face.

A vein pulsed in her forehead, and she hissed under her breath, "Is it just me, or did that sound an awful lot like …"

--

--

Ichigo cursed again, "Kaien dammit, what the hell do you know?" Ichigo sat on the couch in his suite room whilst his hands ached to wring Kaien's neck till it resembled the shape of a bendy straw. It's not like Ichigo could merely pass up Kaien's claim to know something, as completely false because, despite exterior appearances, Kaien was one damn good detective.

"Ah, Ichigo I'll only tell you if you ask me nicely."

"Fine, 'please' tell me what the hell you know."

"Ah, my poor ears, they are hurt by all the bad words coming from your mouth."

Ichigo mimicked Kaien's words silently, taking a deep breath in annoyance before proceeding, "I'll show you bad words you *beep*beep* son of a *beep *beep gosh *beep it Kaien stop pressing the *beep-ing keys on your cell phone *beep-it."

"I had to edit you, protecting my delicate ears ya know," Kaien said as he continued to press the keys of his cell phone randomly, the beeps coming out in the tune of 'Mary Had A little Lamb.'

"I'm going to box those damn ears when I get my hands on you." Ichigo rather unnecessarily punched the decorative pillow on the small couch of the hotel room.

"Fine, fine cool the jets." Kaien said in an urgent voice, most likely knowing that Ichigo would indeed make good on his promise. "I'll tell you."

There was silence from the other side of the line and Ichigo sighed in annoyance, "Ok, well, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's not like it's really any big deal or anything, I just happened to find this rather intriguing and-"

"Kaien!"

"Right, so back to topic. Ok, your little fiancé, Kuchiki Rukia right?"

Ichigo's interest was perked once again at the mention of Rukia, "Yes?"

"Well, haven't you ever wondered about her last name?"

"Kuchiki?" Ichigo said in surprise, wondering what her name had to do with whatever 'juicy' bit of information Kaien had found out. "No, I haven't every really given it much thought."

Kaien chuckled on the other side of the line, "Well, when I was talking to Miss little Kuchiki the other day, I asked if she had any relation to the owner of the Kuchiki Electronics Corporation, Byakuya Kuchiki and she said no."

"And," Ichigo rubbed his brow, feeling the threat of a headache.

"Well I found out that she _is_ related to him, she's his sister."

"And?"

"That's about it."

Ichigo could've sworn that he felt his brain deflated at the lack of climax to Kaien's information. "That's it?"

"Yep."

With great annoyance, Ichigo resisted the urge to break his phone, knowing that Rukia probably wouldn't be very willing to go and buy him another one. "You … so … dumb … so dead … next time I see you … hanging up … now," was the only sentence he was able to form.

"Ouch harsh man, shouldn't you be worried that she lied to me, I mean-" Ichigo didn't even listen to what Kaien was saying, ending the call by practically poking the 'off' button of his phone through the back of the device and throwing his phone over his shoulder.

"I swear every time I talk to that idiot my life is shortened," the last of Ichigo's words trailed from his mouth as he heard the distinct sound of what resembled a cell phone breaking.

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo scrambled to the broken pieces of his phone that had just so happened to land on the wooden floor of the kitchen. Staring at the pieces, he sighed in defeat, "Great now my life is shortened for sure once I tell Kuchiki that I broke my phone."

Kaien, still staring at his own phone shrugged his shoulders, setting his cell down on his table, near the stack of papers with his information on Kuchiki Rukia. He scratched the back of his head, "Heh, I forgot to tell Ichigo that Rukia used to be married," he made an, 'oh well' gesture with his hands.

--

--

Disposing of his now useless phone, Ichigo moped about his room, wondering whether or not he should go and bug Rukia. There was a loud banging at his door and Ichigo growled. If it was his freaking next-door neighbors again asking him if he had an extra condom, so help him …

He got to his feet, readjusting his long sleeve shirt and striding his way over to his suite door, "What now?" he said pulling open the door.

Ichigo looked down at a shaking with rage Kuchiki Rukia. Despite his previous mood of anger he felt towards Kaien the feeling dissipated as soon as he saw Rukia. "Eh, hey there, what's going on?" He tried to say in the most casual of voices, but failed as Rukia finally lifted her head to look him straight on. "Kuchiki, what the heck happened to your face?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she raised a hand to slowly wipe away the remnants of the smeared red lipstick off her cheek. With a decisive look, she delivered a rather brutal punch to Ichigo's gut, making him double over in pain as he hunched over clutching his stomach.

With evil intent written all over her face, she pulled the tube of lipstick from her pocket, uncapping the lid and twirling the colored tip up. Ichigo felt the press of the make up against his cheek, moving across his nose to his other cheek and before he realized it, Rukia was already gone down the hall, a triumphant saunter in her walk.

"I don't think that I'll wear lipstick anymore," she said to herself as if it was an afterthought.

"What the …" he stared down after her slender figure, wondering just what the heck was up with that crazy bitch.

His attentions were brought back to focus as an older couple, walking past, pointed at him in shock and disgust. Ichigo shot them one of his business smiles and they only narrowed their eyes in further dislike.

"Uh, bye," Ichigo said to the hobbling backs of the retreating couples.

He shut his door, rushing back into his room and making his way to the mirror above the dresser. "That little," he muttered under his breath as he stared at the words across his face, reading _I heart men. _"Did she really have to draw a heart around my nose?!"

--

--

Returning to her room, Rukia saw a bellhop standing beside her door. He looked up from the large envelope he was holding, "Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, that's me."

"Package arrived for you." He held out the envelope to her and Rukia reached out, taking the heavy parcel into her hands. "Have a good day," he bowed and left down the hall.

Rukia turned the envelope over, looking at whom the letter package was from. "Ichinose" she gripped the packet tighter, the brown paper crinkling under her fingers, "Finally."

Rukia couldn't believe it. The shredded remains of the envelope that had held the item Ichinose sent her lay scattered about the room. Her hands were shaking as she seated herself in one of the cushiony chairs of the hotel.

Rukia didn't know why, but almost a year ago, Ichigo had had Rukia pick up a box of stuff from his office when he had been away on a trip. He had never asked for it and Rukia had completely forgotten about it until she had stumbled across it when doing her spring-cleaning.

Not that she was one to snoop but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had opened the two-foot by three-foot box. The one object that she had wanted from that box, she now held in her hands. She shut the yearbook that was Ichigo's from his high school years, leaning back in her chair. "Of all the mean coincidences in my life, why did Ichigo have to have gone to high school with my ex-husband?"

--

--

Ichigo lay on a pool side chair, his only clothing being a pair of swim trunks. He closed his eyes, mulling over his own thoughts in silence and ignoring the looks of interest the females in the proximity cast in his direction.

Ichigo decided that once he got to the reunion, he was going to kill Kaien three ways past dead.

This stuff was too heavy for vacation anyway he pouted, trying to divert his attentions to what he considered "proper topics of scholarly thought during time off."

Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair. He lazily raised a finger, randomly pointing off across the deck of the indoor pool.

Now for Ichigo's "lighter" topics of thought, "I'd do her, I'd do her, maybe her, definitely would do her and her sister if she had one and maybe her if she got something done about her nose."

His finger moved on down the line of woman sitting on the edge of the pool deck, pausing on a small, slim figure perched at the edge of the hot tub. He shot up, sitting straight in his chair, "Rukia?"

The slender lady carefully dipped her toe into the water, apparently satisfied with the temperature as she slowly descended into the water.

Ichigo gulped, shocked on so many levels. First being that Rukia had more of a body than he had originally given her credit for and that she was actually wearing the bikini he had picked out for her, a little black sexy number with a halter style top. He calmed his body, attempting to reverse the affects of his hormones as he got to his feet and confidently loped off to the hot tub.

"Let's try not to look to eager there," he mumbled half to himself and half to his crotch.

"Hey there Kuchiki, you look lonely," Ichigo grinned, getting ready to settle into his stride of poking fun at his executive. "So, I didn't know they let children swim in the pool without adult supervision."

Rukia didn't even look up at him, as she continued to stare down at the water, watching the bubbles of the tub. "No, don't worry, I told that female lifeguard that you're my father and then I'm pretty sure she told all her friends that I'm your kid. I just told her so she wouldn't worry ya know, and not because I-told-her-to-tell-all-them-to-dissuade-any-of-them-from-sleeping-with-you."

Now that she mentioned it, Ichigo did notice that the ladies were somewhat avoiding him now. "Well, thanks very much Miss Kuchiki, is there any particular reason for you doing this?"

Rukia still didn't even bother to look up at him, her face still impassive, "It was fun."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "And it didn't have anything, at all possibly to do with that little thing called, well I don't know," he leaned down closer to her, squatting on the edge of the tub, "Jealously?"

With quick movements, Rukia's hand shot up and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head, plunging him head first into the water. He fell into the hot tub, surfacing with angry splutters and curses galore.

"Rukia!" he finally was able to make a comprehensible statement. "I could have drowned."

"Don't know how to swim?"

"No, I do, but you can't just pull someone into a hot tub like that."

She gave him a look, like that was such a novel idea that she had never even thought of before, "Oh dear, that's right I forgot, in water witches and really, really big idiots sink, which were you again?"

"I did not almost drown."

"You deny the drowning thing and not the witch or idiot thing?"

Ichigo slightly gaped, but shut his mouth with a snap, the corners working up into a grin that promised revenge. He rubbed the back of neck, wading over and seating himself next to Rukia, very close next to Rukia. "You do not want to enter into any disputes with me."

She pretended to be unfazed by his close proximity, merely scooting over on the low bench of the round hot tub. "And why's that boss?"

He followed her, sliding along the seat and sitting right next to her again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to stop her retreat. "Because I always win."

She finally met his gaze, for the first time since he had arrived at the hot tub. "Is that a challenge?"

Finally with a curt nod, Ichigo said, "Yes."

"Oh it's so on!" Rukia jumped to her feet, splashing water everywhere.

"Eager are we?" Ichigo got to his feet also, towering over her. "What if I say the challenge is wrestling -"

"You're so going down!"

"- naked."

With a blush rivaling the red of a beet, Rukia lowered the fist she had raised in acceptance to Ichigo's challenge. "N-naked is, is irrelevant, y-you'd lose either way."

"So you accept?" Ichigo got closer to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Just so you know darling, when _we_ roll around together naked, it won't be called wrestling."

And with that Rukia was mentally gone, all sorts of images assaulting her head. Most of these images involving her and Ichigo, sounds of moaning and an overall lack of clothing by both. As soon as she realized what she was thinking about, she quickly backed away from Ichigo, clambering out of the hot tub. "I-I-I think the water is too hot."

Ichigo followed after all, "Is that really what made you hot?"

"Shut up," Rukia avoided his knowing smile, going to grab a white towel from a pile of clean linen on a shelf near the wall. She wrapped the towel around her waist and grabbed another towel, shoving it into Ichigo's face.

"Hey, hey," Ichigo grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the pool. "Don't you want to have a competition?"

Rukia snatched the towel from his hand, twirling it around and snapping him in the stomach with it. "Ow, freakin bitch," Ichigo rubbed the red welt that had appeared on his wonderful six pack abs. "I wasn't even being perverted."

"Yet," Rukia said, continuing towards the gated door that led from the pool.

Ichigo grabbed her arm again, almost regretting it as his body was trying to urge him to grab at more than just her upper arm. "What I mean, is that we can do something else to compete." Ichigo said, releasing her.

She blinked twice, narrowing her eyes, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we have a competition to see who can get the most phone numbers."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, people's digits, their contact info, their cell-"

"I know what you mean by phone number," Rukia pinched his mouth shut. "What I don't understand is how that is going to be a competition."

She released his mouth, and Ichigo rubbed his sore lips, "Well, what that means, basically," Ichigo said, "is we are going to see who is better at picking people up."

"And," Rukia said with slight disbelief, "proof of how good we are is dependent on how many phone numbers we get?"

"Exactly."

Rukia rubbed her temples, closing her eyes in thought. Picking guys up wasn't exactly her forte but no way in hell was she going to admit defeat to Ichigo, which is what it would be if she backed out of the challenge. "Fine," she opened her eyes again, her violets snapping back to Ichigo's brown irises. "Fine, we'll do it. Name the rules and regulations."

"Rules and regulations," Ichigo scoffed, "you make this sound so official."

He stopped in his teasing as Rukia stomped her heel into his foot. "Ok, the rules and regulations," he wheezed out, hopping about on one foot. "First, you can only get phone numbers from guys and I'll only get numbers from girls, of course."

Rukia nodded and Ichigo continued, "Next, we will only have, let's say six hours. It's almost six o'clock right now so that should leave us plenty of time to get numbers. You're free to go anywhere in town and that includes bars and dance clubs."

Rukia again nodded. "As proof of numbers," Ichigo said, "you need to get a picture of the person who's number you got. And I mean you have to be in the picture with whichever guy is so desperate that he'll give a midget like you his number."

Ichigo really needed to learn to watch his mouth, which he found out as Rukia stomped on his other foot. "Damn shorty," he hopped about again, "I won't be able to walk if you keep doing that."

Rukia ignored him, squeezing out her wet hair, "So, six hours, anywhere in Karakura, need to get pictures as proof, I can only pick up guys … any other rules?"

Ichigo lowered his sore foot, "Only that you are to only _get_ phone numbers. You are not to give your number out to _anyone_."

Rukia's face formed an expression of surprise, "And why can't I?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"End of discussion, we start in fifteen minutes," Ichigo clapped his hands together, ignoring Rukia as he grabbed a towel slinging it about his shoulders and walking from the pool deck.

Rukia gave an angry sputter at being ignored and grabbed the lifesaver ring hung on the fence, meant to be used for saving lives, not harming them, as she intended to. With all her might, she flung the ring at Ichigo, smirking as it smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh, it's so on now!"

--

--

There was no doubting it, Kurosaki Ichigo had features akin to those of Eros, the Greek god of Lust. Even with the large bump that was blooming on the back of his head, thanks to a certain, short-tempered midget, Ichigo's looks were still spectacular. He smoothed the wrinkles of his form-fitting grey v-neck shirt and reached out, grabbing his wallet and slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled on his ribbed, dark blue sweater, tucking his keys into his jacket pocket.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he smirked. He paused, stopping as he recalled his earlier conversation with Kaien.

Of course Ichigo knew that Rukia was related to Kuchiki Byakuya, he was her boss after all but now that he gave the matter more thought, Rukia never seemed to contact her brother. In fact, if Ichigo hadn't been Rukia's boss, then he wouldn't have even known she had any connection with the Kuchiki family.

He let out a loud breath, clearing his mind. Rukia probably had her reasons for not sharing her family past with everyone and he wasn't going to pry, at least not tonight. For the days to come, when they returned to work, he could make no promises.

With one last re-mussing of his hair, Ichigo was set to go out and slay the ladies. He reached for his phone, ready to call Rukia and get the competition started. Ichigo's hand stopped, halfway through his hair styling. "Crap, my cell phone."

* * *

_Hope it was enjoyable, a little hot, with a splash of humor and suspense :)_

_Questions? Comments? And all the like :)_

_Thanks much for reading!_


	5. How Did We Go From a Bet to a Bar Fight?

_Okey, warning, big WARNING here for:  
- Language  
- Sexual situations (yeah ... and that's all I've got to say about that)  
- Violence  
- Length (yeah this chapter is LONG, so look out)  
- ANGST _

_So, I'm going to be the lazy bum that I am and do group thanks here, so_

_Thanks to: nintendogril50, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDI'MAWESOME XP, Holy Angel Heart, XxdaniXx, Llyssa-maiden, Adrianna, Cardboard, star133, XLightningX, Amelia, Yuki-chan, Shrilaraune_

_Ginger-202 - hahaha, stalkerish are we? Jk you should do some writing too :) you reviews are fun to read. Thanks for the review!_

_Dragonsmaiden66 - Wonderful review, and Rukia's ex-husband is in this chapter :) thanks for reviewing!_

_ashezo - Ah the drama is who she was married to and why they broke up (this relationship is the reason Rukia is rather bitter). The person she's married to is in this chapter :) and thanks much for the review!_

_Epy - Hmm, no I have not seen the BBC version but I've read the actual play and have also seen "The Ten Things I hate About You" :) but yeah I can totally see the resemblance between Kat and Rukia. And yeah, I'm a bit of a car nerd :) at least for a girl, that is. Thanks for the review :)_

_headyzest - Ah yes, the multiple strands going on is because I'm too lazy to start a whole new story although I guess I could do a strand of one-shots but I'm even too lazy for that XP. Anywho, thanks muchy for the review :)_

_Veronica111111 - Yeah I kind of had to ponder who to make her ex at first but I was going to use Ashido at first but decided against it because for Rukia's ex, I needed someone that was more of__ a jerk and didn't feel like making Ashido or Shuuhei the 'bad/mean' guy. Thanks for reading my other stories and thanks for reviewing :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach (it's characters) or anything else that is copyrighted._**

* * *

--

--

This was almost too easy; Ichigo smirked, adding another tally to his to his count. "Thirty-two so far," he mused to himself. Thirty-two girls in one night, and the night was still young (as far as he was concerned). "I'm way too efficient at this for my own good."

After having solved his lack of cell phone issue, poking fun at Kuchiki, finding his car keys, poking more fun at Kuchiki, hunting down a club that looked promising, trying to poke more fun at Kuchiki (and failing horribly due to her lack of a response) and getting a couple of drinks in his system, Ichigo had hit his stride.

On the cell phone issue, although he hated to admit it, Rukia was a lot more clever than he gave her credit for. He had gone to her room, knocked on her door, showed his broken cell phone to her and halfway through his explanation, he had to duck as Rukia's shoe came flying at his head. The flying shoe wasn't what he found "clever" though, what he found smart was when he had looked up again, Rukia held, in her hand, a box containing a brand new cell phone.

_"From working with you, I've learned that you can't seem to go for a whole week without breaking your cell phone. You just need to activate the thing which I believe you can do by calling the company from your hotel phone," she had said, shoving him out her door. "Now get out."_

_"W-wait you can't start until I get my cell phone working!"_

And the little cheater had already left the hotel by the time Ichigo got his cell phone working and gave her a call. Not that a few extra minutes would help. Pssh, who was he kidding, he wasn't mad that she had "cheated," he was more angry that he wouldn't be the one leading her into the club on his arm ... which found odd that he was even thinking this way, and decided he didn't want to dissect and comprehend this particular thought, he was after all, totally an anti-confrontation type of person.

_Although_, Ichigo was curious about what Rukia had chosen to wear. When he had seen her earlier she had been wearing her bathrobe, a very fluffy, very long, very _covery-uppy_ bathrobe buuut that's beside the point. Original point, Ichigo wanted to know if she planned to show some skin to win some numbers, because although he'd hate to admit it, he knew that plan would probably result in success.

Not that Ichigo was a pushover himself and, unlike Rukia, he had experience with this sort of thing; at least he was sure he had way more practice than Rukia. She just didn't seem like the type to go out to clubs and bars. The whole "chase" process was nothing new to Ichigo. He had the whole operation down pat and had even perfected the art of picking up multiple girls in one night, getting phone numbers then choosing which one he liked best to spend his night with.

If this was seen as _risky_, then heck, he was a daredevil.

And being the _wondrous_ man that he was, he made sure that no women were hurt … _until_ after he himself was far, _far away_.

But Ichigo had never picked up so many women all in one day, usually he would stick to ten maybe twelve a night, but since he had thirty-two already, he could only conclude that his pick up method was flawless.

When getting multiple girls, he had a foolproof method that would assure he didn't seem like too much of a player. And an arsenal of one liners that clinched the deal, so to speak, and assured the swift delivery of the prize, a phone number.

_"Yeah she gave me her number, but I didn't even ask for it, she just forced it one me, what am I to do?"_ This line always assured him pity of some sort and usually the woman would then proceed to give him her own number because she wanted to give him something that 'he actually wanted.'

_"I knew her brother in high school and just wanted his cell phone so we could catch up. Her brother and I, we used to be on the swim team together."_ Yeah swim team; this one was definitely a winner, especially when Ichigo would then proceed to go into detail about the (cough) uniforms (cough, cough).

_"Yeah she gave me her number, but I just took it to be nice, she was hinting that she wanted a one night deal but I'm more about commitment."_ This line could also be turned around, depending on the type of woman, to something more along the lines of, _"Yeah she gave me her number, but I'm not actually going to call her. She seemed like a nice girl, but was way too clingy. I'm into more wild ladies, if you catch my drift."_

And those were just a _sampling_ of some of his lines.

Leaning back in a plush seat of his third dance club of the night, Ichigo grabbed his martini off the nearby table. The lights pulsed and loud music shook the large, glass decorations hanging from the ceiling. He scrolled down the new numbers in his list of contacts, looking through once again at the pictures he had taken with his phone.

With a glance up, Ichigo spotted his next target. A lovely, brunette-haired number, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, her hair down and her long legs revealed by her short skirt.

Ichigo grinned, tucking his phone into his pocket and making his way through the crowd of dancers, "Come to papa."

--

--

With a grin, Rukia detached herself from her newest victim, oops, her newest date. "Wai-wait," he slurred, reaching for her hand. The man, who had had one too many drinks, tried to groggily get to his feet, his breath, reeking of alcohol, washing over Rukia's face.

"Sorry," she said with a forced giggle, waggling her fingers in front of his face in goodbye. "Have to go."

Rukia made her way to the door of the bar, smirking as she viewed the pictures in her phone. "I should probably blow this popsicle stand soon, all the glares I'm getting are going to give me a freakin' rash," she shot an overly, sickly sweet smile to one of the super-silcone-filled women that had been eyeing her with distaste. Pulling up the GPS on her cell, Rukia scanned for the next bar to hit up as she pushed her way to the front door and walked outside. Karakura wasn't the biggest city, but had about three clubs and five bars. Finding her next local, she hailed a taxi, only having to wait momentarily before a car pulled to a stop beside the curb. She gave her directions to the driver as she got in, shutting the door.

Throwing her clutch onto the seat beside her, Rukia rubbed her ankles, feeling the effect of wearing heels for so long kick in. "These heels better be worth it," she muttered. She pulled her small purse into her lap, taking out a compact from within. Rukia dabbed at her skin, "I feel so dirty after letting all those guys touch me."

Her cell phone beeped, and with a sigh, she shoved her mirror back in her purse, grabbing her cell. Opening her text message, she read, "How many?" from Ichigo.

Rukia looked up as the car came to a stop, handing the driver the money and getting out, she tucked her phone back in her purse. "I'll bet it's more than you," she said to herself, walking through the front door of her new hunting zone.

--

--

"Ah, what the hell?" Ichigo muttered, putting his phone away after checking, yet again, to see if he had a return message from Rukia. Maybe the number was wrong? No, that wasn't it, he knew he had the right number; after all he had Rukia's number memorized … for some _odd_, totally un-stalkerish reason.

The lady clinging onto his side let her fingers creep up his arm and onto his shoulder, wrapping around his neck. She leaned up, pressing her chest against his bicep and purred into his ear, "Hey there, wanna get out of here?"

Ichigo reached forward, grabbing a glass off the table, "Here, finish your drink first."

"But I've had a lot," she giggled, but took the glass anyway. Downing it in one gulp, she giggled again, "I think, I think I drank too much." And with that she was out, her grasp about Ichigo's neck loosening.

Ichigo detached himself from the passed out woman. Getting up, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Geez, I can't just leave her here." Luckily for Ichigo, a girl, he had seen eyeing them earlier from across the floor came rushing over.

"Loly, Loly," she sat near the passed out girl, shaking her shoulder. She looked up at Ichigo, "Is she ok?"

"Fret not lovely lady," Ichigo placed a look of regret on his face. "Your friend here has merely had too much to drink. I tried to tell her that vodka is heavy stuff but she went and had one to many glasses."

"Oh, dear," she said, reaching out a hand to Ichigo, "Well thank you for taking care of her for now. By the way, I'm Loly's friend. My name is Apache."

"Well Apache, I was wondering if I could possibly get your number. You know, just to call later and make sure Loly is ok," he took her hand, leaning towards her, "not to mention, I find you rather delectable."

And add another for Ichigo.

--

--

Rukia sat on the bar stool, letting her slender legs hang down. She had pretty much cleaned out this place and it was time to get moving on soon. With a glance down to her phone, Rukia sighed aloud, another text from Ichigo.

"Hey there sweetie," the bartender said, coming over to talk to her as he cleaned a beer mug in his hands. "You've been moving through a lot of men tonight."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "You make me sound like a whore."

"Don't get me wrong, I've just never seen a woman jump from man to man as much as you have. You were with what, like fifteen different guys in the span of about and hour and a half?" He set down his glass, leaning towards her, "So got any advice for me?"

"Eh," Rukia almost fell off her stool, "Excuse me?"

"Teach me how to pick up men," he said, running a hand through his chin-length black hair. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"Well," Rukia shrugged, "I'm actually pretty new at this myself."

"Really?" he leaned back against the counter, "Could've fooled me but whatever you're doing works. I bet you could have even picked up that major play boy that was in here earlier."

"Which major play boy?"

The bartender shrugged, "I didn't get his name, but he was in here about an hour ago. Rather good-looking guy. In good shape, bright orange hair and the sexiest eyes I've ever seen, made me all hot feeling," Rukia choked back her gag reflex as she let the bartender daydream. With a dramatic sweep of his bangs across his brow he said, "Sadly, I think he was into woman, got a bunch of phone numbers from the females here."

Rukia rolled her eyes, yeah, that was Ichigo no doubt. She grabbed her purse, tucking it under her arm, "Well, thank you for your company, I've got to get going, but if you want to, you can give me your name and number and I'll be able to give your number to that orange head."

"Really? You know him?"

"Yep, sure do, or least I'm pretty sure I do, you're description matches that of one of my friends I'm here visiting."

"Really?!" he looked as if he had just met his new best friend. His smile faltered, "But he's not, well, he's not gay, is he?"

Rukia grinned evilly, "No he's gay, very much so. All his woman flirting is just a front."

"Well goody for me," the bartender pulled out a pen. "You're just the greatest."

With a smirk, Rukia said under her breath, "I'm sure Ichigo will think so too."

--

--

It was almost time, glancing down at his Rolex again, Ichigo double-checked on the time. "Fifteen minutes till midnight." Getting to his feet, in his second bar of the night, Ichigo paid his tab, grabbing his car keys and heading into the parking lot. He made sure to avoid eye contact with multitudes of women who's eyes followed him, accusations in their depths. He was anti-confrontational remember?

Not that is was necessarily a good thing, but Ichigo could handle his alcohol and he had had only three drinks that night. Getting into his car, he hit the call button on his phone.

Amazingly, Rukia answered, "Hello?"

"What the hell, you answer my calls and not my texts?"

"Oh damn," he heard Rukia say. There was a pause before she finally said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bull," Ichigo snorted. "Fine, just tell me where you are."

"Why?"

"So I can come and get you. I have the car remember?"

"I can take a taxi."

She had a point, but Ichigo didn't much like that point. "Just tell me where you are."

"Secret."

"Tell me runt, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Runt? Did you just call me _runt_?"

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

There was an eerie silence from the other side of the line, "You know what Kurosaki, I think I will tell you where I am, just so you can come here and I can kick your ass in person."

"Fine, bring it midget."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Super fine!"

… "So you gonna tell me where you are or not?"

"Arrrrghh!"

Somehow, through Rukia's abundance of curses and insults, Ichigo was able to make out the name of a club he recognized and started his car, peeling out of the lot. If he didn't know any better, he would have to say that Rukia's vocabulary had gotten a lot more colorful and not to mention violent, he was wondering if he should go and try to find a helmet to protect his head.

Pulling his car into a spot right beside the club, he got out, shutting his door, locking his car and running a hand through his hair, as per habit. Yep, he was set to go. Inside, it was dark, strobe lights were going and music assaulted his eardrums. The club was packed, dancers on the floor, partiers sitting about on the couches set up in circles by the bar and still more people on the high bar stools.

And bingo, there she was, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo felt his grip tighten about his cell, threatening to break his brand new phone. He loosened his grasp, knowing that Rukia would kill him (but it wasn't like she wasn't killing him with that outfit). Wearing a dress that Ichigo didn't remember her buying when they had been out, Rukia sat on a bar stool, her ridiculously sexy legs crossed at the ankle, a pair of five-inch heels gracing her feet. The black dress she wore was short, making him angry and happy at the same time. Happy, because it allowed him view of ample amounts of her lush, smooth skin but angry, because he noted that multitudes of other men also found her legs as much of a treat as he did ...

... which, he shouldn't even be thinking about in the first place, Ichigo got his mind back to focus. "I'm losing it," he said, making his way to the bar. "Falling for Kuchiki is like falling for my grandmother but a lot more dangerous."

Rukia sat alone at the bar, an empty seat to one side of her, and someone's purse on the other side. At least he didn't think it was her purse, the thing was almost as big as Rukia.

He smirked at the thought, his smile fading as he got closer and saw all the empty glasses sitting on the bar right in front of Rukia. Damn, she was sixteen ways past wasted wasn't she?

And he could maybe use this to his advantage …

Ichigo stood directly behind Rukia, reaching down to spin around her on her seat, stepping closer and placing his hands behind her on the bar, his arms on either side of her. She let out a small gasp of surprise and her hands were clutched about her cell phone.

"Hey there Rukia, had a bit much to drink tonight did we?"

Her cheeks were red and she seemed at a loss for words. Always surprising Ichigo, Rukia's eyes were unusually clear and focused, her purple irises meeting his eyes (almost as if she wasn't really drunk ...). Feeling a bit emboldened by her lack of resistance, Ichigo got even closer, his legs on either side of hers. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's dangerous to drink so much? Once you're drunk, who's to stop dangerous men from taking advantage of you?"

"Dangerous men like you?" She murmured, leaning towards him.

"Exactly," Ichigo grinned. His lips hovered hers; he was mere centimeters away from capturing those luscious lips in his own.

"Well," the skin of her lips brushing his as she spoke, "It's a good thing I'm not drunk then."

Ichigo's forward movement stopped, "What?"

She reached behind her to the bar with one hand, picking up a glass and holding it above Ichigo's head. With one swift action, she upturned the glass of some strawberry smelling drink on his hair.

Ichigo jumped back, his hand shooting to his head as he shook the liquid from his orange locks. "Ah, freakin- what the- dammit!"

Rukia turned around in her seat, placing her elbows on the bar, "I'll have to remember to never get drunk around you, pervert."

Grumpily, Ichigo plopped himself down on the empty stool next to Rukia, placing one elbow on the bar and leaning in close to Rukia once more. "Hey midget, you know you're going to have to apologize to me later right?"

A look of skepticism was the only answer he received. "Che," Ichigo looked away from her, signaling to the bartender and ordering himself a martini.

"So, I take it you can handle your alcohol then?" he asked, taking the empty glasses in front of her and lining them up. "Still, there's like fifteen cups here. Are all these really yours?"

Rukia nodded, "When I was in the process of getting numbers I noticed that guys were more willing to talk to me if they _thought_ I was drunk off my ass. And as a result, every guy I talked to kept insisting that he buy me a drink."

"And you drank them all? Are you crazy? Your tiny body can't handle that much alcohol."

"I never said I drank them," Rukia scoffed. "For your information, I haven't had a single drop of alcohol tonight."

"Then why are all these cups emptied? Where did all the liquid go?" Ichigo only glanced up slightly as the bartender placed his drink beside him, but his attention immediately snapped back to Rukia.

She rolled her eyes, pointing to a woman sitting behind Ichigo, a bit further down the bar. Ichigo took a moment to make sense of what Rukia meant, "Sooo you gave all your drinks to that ugly chick down there?"

One twinge of annoyance and a kick to the shin later and Rukia said, "No, I was just going to say that you should go talk to that girl down there instead of me. It looks like she actually might _want_ to waste her life away by listening to the idiotic stream of carbon dioxide leaving your mouth that you call words. Plus, I don't even like you."

Ichigo took a minute to compute, that was one loaded insult. "That hurts, but I'm not going anywhere until I figure out how you did it, just where did you put all that liquid?" Ichigo tapped his finger on the counter of the bar. Rukia remained silent, but Ichigo saw the corner of her mouth creep up into a grin. He slapped a hand on the table, "What the hell, just tell me what you did with them Kuchiki."

"The drinks?" Rukia looked at him with a rather bored expression and pointed to the bathroom.

Ichigo followed the direction she had indicated; "You ... dumped them down the sink in the bathroom?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just wondering why the woman's restroom sign was a triangle and the men's was a circle silly," she reached up a hand, lightly flicking the tip of his nose.

Ichigo had a feeling that she was messing with him now; no it was more than a feeling. He knew for sure, that the damn midget was just trying to piss him off. Ichigo grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him, "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Ah, don't touch me freak, who the heck knows where your nasty hands have been," Rukia pulled her head free of his grasp, "more like who knows who's skirt you've been up and what diseases were up that skirt."

"And moving back to my original topic," Ichigo held up a hand, shushing Rukia. "Where did you put all your drinks?"

With a roguish grin Rukia pointed, "see that plant over there?"

"You dumped it into the plant pot?"

... "No, I just think those flowers are pretty."

"Yeah," he nodded, the purple flowers matched the color of her eyes and … "Ah you freaking midget, what the hell is with all your misleading thoughts?"

"What are you so angry about now?"

Ichigo let out a puff of air in defeat, "All these empty cups," Ichigo said slowly as he waved an arm about the empty glasses sitting on the bar around Rukia, "Where did all the alcoholic liquid that was in these glasses go if you didn't drink them?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that stuff, well ya see that lady's big, plastic looking purse over there?"

Ichigo wasn't about to walk into one of her jokes again, "What, you like that purse so much, you want one like it?"

"Ew, no it's ugly but it does hold liquids well."

"You ..." Ichigo looked over at the giant, yellow purse, resting on the stool between Rukia and a platinum blond woman. He dropped his voice to a whisper "you dumped your drinks into that lady's purse?"

Rukia nodded, reaching over to grab the toothpick from Ichigo's drink, neatly biting the olives off the end. "She told me that _little girls_ shouldn't go to bars."

Ichigo blinked in slight disbelief; note to self, 'never make Rukia mad.' He only wished that he had figured this out three head injuries and fifteen bruised shins ago. Ah heck, whom was he kidding? He loved making Rukia angry.

An angry poke in his hand brought his attention out of his inner thoughts. He looked down; the freaking bitch had stabbed him with a toothpick! Rukia smiled, seeing that she had Ichigo's focus again and took the toothpick, flicking backwards over her shoulder.

"So, are we comparing results now?"

Ichigo rubbed his hand, "The results of our competition?" he muttered, "Yeah, let's get this done so I can rub it in your face that I won."

"Yeah, let's see about that," Rukia said, her phone in her hand. "You first."

"No, you," Ichigo had his own phone out. "Smaller numbers go first after all."

Rukia gave a humph of annoyance, grabbing Ichigo's phone and shoving hers into his hand. "Look under the 'new contacts' section," Rukia said, already going through Ichigo's own phone.

Ichigo looked once more at Rukia before hitting the button on her phone and going down the list she had indicated. "One, two," he muttered, scrolling down. "Damn, just how many did she get? How many did I get again?"

Reaching the end, he glanced up at Rukia who was still focused on counting on Ichigo's phone. "You got fifty-six?" he asked, wondering if he had counted correctly. "How did someone like you …"

Rukia looked just as flabbergasted as he felt, as she finally set down Ichigo's phone. He tapped the screen of his cell, "And how many did I get?"

Rukia mumbled something and Ichigo leaned closer to her "Hmm?"

"Fifty six," she finally said louder this time. "The same ... as me."

"Ah, I thought as much," Ichigo ruffled his hair. "We tied? Did you cheat?"

"You probably did!" Rukia snapped. "Some of these women look the same."

"I assure you that they are all different woman, but what about you? Some of your _men_ look a little bit like women."

She punched him in his arm, "Shut it, you're just jealous that you're not as good looking."

"But still you think I'm good looking just not as good looking as these girly men."

"Shut up."

Ichigo shrugged, leaning back and crossing his arms. "So, what now?"

"We can't have a tie," Rukia slammed her hands down on the bar. "There has to be a winner!"

Ichigo got to his feet, grabbing both their phones and putting them into his pocket, "Fine, add one more to my count."

"Why? You can't add someone just because you feel like it and I _so_ did not see you pick someone up here."

"Oh but I _did_."

Rukia crossed her arms, "And who would that be?"

With a confident grin, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand, pulling her to her feet, "You."

"You did _not_ pick me up and where do you think you're taking me?"

"Since I won, you owe me a victory dance," Ichigo started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"You did not win!"

On the floor, it was crowded, hot and sweaty. The only light came in bursts from the strobe light up above. Ichigo pushed his way through the people, taking up a spot in the middle of the floor. He pulled hard on Rukia's hand, bringing her body up against his own. Before she could back away, he wrapped his arms about her waist, holding her in place tight against his chest.

It almost made him back down as he saw a slight look of panic in her eyes. He leaned down, his cheek resting against hers as he whispered in her ear, "Just relax Rukia, go with it babe."

"I-I'm fine," she breathed out. He spun her about, holding her against him once more, her back to his chest. The wind was knocked out of her by the force of her back hitting Ichigo's hard chest and by the shock she felt as Ichigo began to caress her skin. Rukia moved to the beat, getting more into the dance as she felt Ichigo's hands go down to her hips. "I just don't really do this," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Really, you sure seem to know what you're doing," his mouth was down by her ear again, his breathe hot and heavy on her cheek. Nuzzling his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder, Ichigo let the tip of his nose trace down her skin to her collarbone. Inhaling her scent, he rubbed his cheek against the slender column of her neck.

Before she could stop it, an '_mmm_' of satisfaction escaped Rukia's lips. She didn't even have to look to know that he had a cocky smile on his face. "So Kuchiki," he whispered right by her ear, "about that apology."

"What?"

"I told you that you were going to apologize to me eventually," he chuckled.

She shook her head, her raven locks brushing his face.

"Do it," he pulled hard against her hips, creating a greater friction between their bodies.

Rukia bit back the groan on her lips, "No."

"Rukia," he growled, "Fine, but you know it's going to happen."

"You're so cocky," Rukia knew she was red, due to the heat of their surroundings and the heat caused by Ichigo's words, body and touch.

"You know me all too well," Ichigo grinned.

He reached out, placing his hand over hers and started to move her own hand up her body, his hand still in place above hers. Their hands together created spine-tingling path up from her hips to her flat stomach, between her breasts and then her neck. It was her hand doing all the actual contact with her body, but with Ichigo's hand hovering hers, it still felt as if he himself was touching her. Rukia's breath hitched as he finally released her hand, pushing it into his orange, spiky hair.

She interlaced her fingers in his soft locks, and Ichigo's hand worked its way back down her arm, stopping at her neck to caress the skin there. Rukia's heart was working overtime, as a result of a combination of the music, heat, dancing and Ichigo's touch. Ichigo growled against the back of her neck, as she tugged at his hair, the vibrations of his voice creating tinglings of her skin.

One hand held her hip and with his other, Ichigo traced the line of her jaw, taking her chin between one of his hands and pulling her face to one side to come nose to nose with him. Rukia gulped and Ichigo grinned in a victory of sorts as he boldly used the tip of his nose to trace down the bridge of hers. He had never seen her so yielding before and he was going to take as much advantage of her current state as he could.

For the second time that night, their lips hovered each other's, Ichigo glad that Rukia was swearing heels; otherwise the height difference would have been too much strain for his neck. Rukia was long gone, lost in the moment between the two of them and all coherent thoughts had been chucked out the window. All she knew was that Ichigo was holding her in his arms and between them there was a suffocating attraction that sucked her in.

"Heh, I guess it's up to me to take you down a few notches then," Rukia said, pulling away. Ichigo was frowning as she freed herself, turning around to face him.

To his surprise, Rukia was back in his arms once more, her chest against his and her arms around his neck. Her hips moved closer to his and she smirked as she lowered one of her hands, running it down his shoulder, skimming his bicep, caressing his forearm and working its way to his hand. She squeezed his hand in her own, lowering it from about her waist, down, down to her leg.

Not exactly sure what she, herself, was thinking, Rukia placed Ichigo's hand, palm side down on her thigh, sliding it up her leg. Releasing his hand, she gave him a look that challenged him on what to do next. And Ichigo wasn't one to back down so he moved his hand up her leg and under the skirt of her dress.

His other hand joined in the fun, going down to her other leg to caress the skin there momentarily before also sliding up. Rukia's breath hitched as Ichigo gripped her thighs, lifting her and pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, her hands resting on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

His hands continued up, pushing her dress higher as his thumbs created burning patterns of sensation on her skin. "Answering your challenge," his face was back near hers now that he had lifted her up so she was eye to eye with him. "Are you backing out?"

"N-no." she groaned as he pulled her roughly against him.

"How about now?" his voice was getting lower as his face got closer to hers.

"No," she said again, not realizing that she was unconsciously inching towards him.

"You're not going to back down?" Ichigo let his lips match up to hers.

"No, I never back down from a challenge," she said, grabbing the back of his head with one of her hands and pulling him in to close the gap between them.

Her lips on his was all they noticed as they came to a stop on the floor, the only movement being their mouths ravishing each other. The kiss started a reaction of sorts, for Rukia, a spark starting at her lips and rushing like crazy down all her body's neurons.

She tried to pull back, but Ichigo followed her retreat as she leaned back, pushing his lips against hers once again. And Rukia found that she was okay with this, heck she was more than okay she decided kissing him back forcefully.

With a final nipping of his lips, Rukia biting his lower lip gently between her teeth, she freed her mouth from his. "damn," she murmured. Yeah that was good ... but what the hell had she just done?

Ichigo looked down at the purple irises of Rukia as she, slightly disheveled looking, pulled her face away from his. Confusion, surprise and unfulfilled lust were all expressed on her face and her lips were redder than usual.

He smirked, licking his own lips as he felt the small break in his skin where she had bitten him. "Damn is right, you're rough-" he started to say but stopped as he felt his heart leap into his throat. His grip about Rukia's waist loosened as he caught sight of a woman dancing near the edge of the floor, a blond woman that looked an awful lot like …

"Desleal," he said, not realizing that he had indeed dropped Rukia on her butt. Rukia, who was about to deliver a brutal assault to Ichigo's shins, stopped as his mouth formed the name of his ex. She watched as his hands flexed and relaxed and she pulled herself to her feet, reaching out to clock Ichigo on the back of his head.

"You freakin idiot," she hoped her anger would hide the disappointment she felt. Wondering why she should even feel angry in the first place, Rukia explained away the pain she felt in her heart as mere guilt that she had cheated on Ichinose.

She didn't have feelings for Ichigo, um Kurosaki, anyway, well at least not feelings that extended past those of disgust, dislike and hate. ... Right? She hated Ichigo because he was a jerk and not because he had forgotten about her upon seeing his old love. But just why did it seem as if it would break her heart if she admitted consciously that she wished Desleal had never met Ichigo?

"Ow bitch," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "My bad, sorry, I'm sorry about that ok?" he said distractedly, pushing past Rukia. "I-I-I just need to take care of something."

"Something that has to do with Desleal?" Rukia spat out.

He didn't seem to hear her, continuing to force his way through the dancers, even pushing some people flat on their face as he headed towards the platinum blond. He stopped, a few feet from her, merely watching her as her lithe body moved to the beat of the music.

Rukia followed in silence, steaming that Ichigo was a moron and knocking even more people over.

"Desleal," Ichigo finally said loudly to be heard over the music.

The lady froze, her head turning to meet with the owner of the voice. "Ichigo?" she said, her eyes widening as her arms lowered back down to her sides. "Why are you here?"

"Better question is why you're here."

She huffed, looking away from him. Ichigo grabbed Desleal's arm, pulling her from the floor and towards the bar. Rather forcefully, he shoved her into one of the plush seats arranged in a semi circle about a table.

Desleal tried to get to her feet again, but Ichigo reached out, pushing her back into the seat. "We need to talk," he said, hovering over her. Rukia didn't know why, but she followed the pair of ex-lovers, aka idiots. It wasn't her job to babysit Ichigo, so why was she even worrying that she needed to be there for him?

"Why?" Desleal crossed her arms, blowing her blond bangs from her face. "There's nothing to talk. Between us, all we have is the past." She pursed her lips, her grey eyes darting past Ichigo, "Who's she?" Desleal raised one well-manicured hand, pointing to Rukia.

Rukia opened her mouth to make a dirty retort but Ichigo spoke first, "You just left without a reason, without telling me anything. Did our relationship really mean nothing to you? I meant nothing to you?"

"Why does that even matter now?"

"Just answer me!"

Rukia had seen Ichigo mad before, like when a deal had failed, or when he had broken his cell phone but never before had she seen his actual wrath. Every muscle of his body seemed tensed as his eyes burned, demanding an answer, any answer from the woman, who used to be the one he had been willing to spend his life with.

Desleal scoffed, "We never even had a real relationship to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

From over by the bar, a tall, blue haired man came, interrupting the heavy tension hanging in the air. "Hey, hey Desleal, what are you doing here? I thought I left you on the floor," he said, dropping one of his bottles of beer into her hands.

"Just dealing with some bullshit," Desleal rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her drink.

"This ginger giving you trouble?"

"No, he's just my ex, nothing I can't handle," Desleal waved a hand about. Rukia continued to stare at the back of the head of the newcomer, wondering just where she knew him from and why his voice made her want to strangle the closest idiot she could get her hands on (basically, Ichigo).

"No baby, you shouldn't have to deal with assholes, that's what I'm here for," the man chuckled. He finally turned around, allowing Rukia and Ichigo the first glimpse of his face. A slight jolt of recognition coursed through Ichigo as he now saw the man before him. Where he knew this guy from, Ichigo couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he was almost a hundred percent certain that he should know his name.

His hair was light blue, swept up and out of his face, and intense aqua eyes met Ichigo's gaze. His grin was even more cocky than that of Ichigo, "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave now."

Ichigo bristled, his hands forming fists but before he could even move, he felt someone push past him. Rukia stood in front of him and with one swift movement she grabbed the beer bottle from the man's hand and smashed it against his blue haired head. Not even sure what the hell was going on, Ichigo quietly decided that Rukia had officially lost her marbles and due to lack of sleep, had started to deal out unfounded violence on complete strangers.

"Bitch," the man grabbed Rukia's upper arm, beer dripping down the side of his head, "What the hell was …" his words stalled and recognition overtook his features. "Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Rukia bit out. "Never thought I'd have to see your dumb ass again."

"Rukia you bitch," he released her arm, pinching her face in one hand. He turned her head back and forth, looking at her face, "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of kissing those sinful lips of yours again."

Rukia slapped Grimmjow's hand from her face, "What are you-" Grimmjow, with a snarl, reached a hand behind Rukia's head and pulled her lips to his in a rough kiss. She reached up, pushing against his chest but was unable to free her lips from his.

He wasn't sure what had me him do it, but Ichigo wrapped his arm about Rukia's waist, pulling her from Grimmjow, then brought his fist swinging forward into the blue-haired man's stomach. So maybe this man wasn't a stranger to Rukia.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, his eyes still on Grimmjow's hunched over form, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she wiped a hand across her mouth, "Just feeling slightly sick now."

"Ah isn't this just grand?" Grimmjow had straightened, his lower lip fat where he had been struck. "Desleal, can you believe this? Both of our pathetic ex-es have gotten together."

"I'll show you pathetic," Rukia snapped but Ichigo stopped her from going and beating the crap out of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," Desleal had gotten to her feet, wrapping her arms about Grimmjow's broad shoulders, "Why did you kiss that little _thing_." Ichigo wished Desleal hadn't said that because at her words, it became even harder to hold Rukia back.

"Just playing with her babe," Grimmjow pushed Desleal back down into her seat. "Nothing but pure fun. And now it seems that I'm about to have some more fun."

Rukia had a bad feeling about Grimmjow's words, but before she could tell Ichigo to be careful, Grimmjow's fist shot out, catching him on the side of the head. Ichigo's eyes flashed as he straightened and he shoved Rukia back, momentarily eyeing the man facing him before he tackled Grimmjow to the floor and the two began to exchange blows.

"Grimmjow, baby," Desleal simpered, "You're going to start a bar fight." She looked with uncertainty at the brawl as it spread to the floor, Ichigo and Grimmjow knocking other people over. With a huff of vexation, Desleal took off her high heel, taking it in her hand and hopping over to stand behind Ichigo. Rukia couldn't believe it, that freakin witch was waiting for the ideal moment to whack Ichigo over the head.

"Let's not be a complete evil toad now."

Desleal was yanked by her hair to the floor where she hissed angrily before looking up to see the one that had stopped her. "What the hell?! Are you trying to start something?"

Rukia stood above her, her arms crossed, a look of contempt upon her face, "I'm not starting anything yet, but unless you drop that shoe, some major ass kicking is gonna go down."

--

--

"Shit," Rukia sat in her hotel room, dabbing at the cut on her lip with a tissue. Her hair had completely fallen out of it's up-do and a shoulder strap on her dress had been torn. Amazingly though, she had managed to sustain very little damage. Rukia flinched as she touched her lip, "I'm not even sure who the hell hit me."

Ichigo sat beside her on the bed, his head hung and a cut above his eyebrow bleeding rather profusely. He hadn't said anything as they had fled the bar, once the cops had been called, and on the whole drive back to the hotel, he had been busy, muttering to himself, Rukia only catching a few words that sounded like _why_ and _Desleal._ Ichigo hadn't said anything about earlier in the night and the unexpected kiss he had given Rukia, and since he hadn't mentioned anything about it, why should she? That, in her eyes, had merely been a moment of weakness on her part, kissing another man, a man that was still pining over another woman.

"Ichigo," Rukia nudged him with her elbow. "Stop bleeding in my room and go die somewhere else."

Without putting up a fight of any kind, he nodded getting to his feet. Strangely he had seemingly lost his fighting spirit. "Hey, hey," I didn't mean it," Rukia said, pulling his hand to have him sit back down. "Just wait and I'll clean up your face for you."

Rukia grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, and rustled about in her suitcase until she found a box of Band-Aids (thank you Mashiro). When she returned to Ichigo, he was still sitting as she left him, his shoulders hunched and his head down.

Sighing aloud, she pressed on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back on the bed. She climbed onto the bed and knelt by his side, leaning down towards his face. With careful movements, she cleaned the blood from the side of his head, hastily sticking a Band-Aid on the cut above his eyebrow. Her eyes and actions were attentive as she tended to the wound and he carefully watched her. Had her eyes always been that many colors? Violets, indigoes, a multi-faceted spectrum.

Rukia leaned back, clapping her hands together and assessing her 'patient.' Amazingly, Ichigo didn't look too much worse for the wear. His shirt was torn, and he looked as if he might have a few bruises (some caused by Rukia ...) later on but the only damage to his face was the cut on his brow and the one on his cheek.

Rukia snorted, letting a chuckle escape. Ichigo's eyes moved from the ceiling to look at the small woman leaning by his side. "What?" he finally asked.

"Ah nothing really," Rukia said, placing a Band-Aid over the cut on his cheek. "I just can't believe you got in a bar fight."

"_We_ got in a bar fight," Ichigo said, correcting her.

"No, I got into a cat fight, you got into a fight that caused the whole bar to erupt in violence, thus bar fight."

"Either way, you were finally were able to use your hostility on someone other than me," he reached up a hand, rubbing the area around the cut on her lip, "Looks like someone got ya though," he sounded displeased.

"It's nothing," she shrugged, pulling his hand from her face. There he goes again, shifting into what Rukia referred to as "Prince mode." He had been all doom and gloom a second ago and now he was caring and sweet.

"Ichigo," Rukia murmured, "I'm sorry."

"About?"

She seemed to be struggling with her answer, "A-about spilling the drink on your head ya know, and ..." Rukia paused once more, "about Desleal, what she did to you, that is."

"It's fine," he said, as if trying to convince himself of his own words. "I see she's moved on, I guess I'm not as irresistible as I thought."

Rukia didn't believe that he was ok, but merely sat in silence and finally released his arm, letting it fall to his side. Forcing a yawn, she stretched her arms, "Well, I think I'll go get ready for bed, you make sure you're out by the time I get back," she said, reaching out a hand to slap him across his firm stomach.

"Wait, wait," Ichigo grabbed her arm, there was something that had been bothering him, "How did you know that guy, Grimmjow?"

"Why?"

"Cause he freakin' kissed you."

"Don't remind me," Rukia wanted to ask why he even cared but merely shook her head. "It's none of your business."

"I don't think so," Ichigo grabbed her about the waist, stopping her before she jumped off the bed, and pulled her towards him. He spun her about, lifting her and placing her onto his lap, facing him, so she was straddling his hips.

"Now, Rukia, speak or I won't let you go," he said, holding her firmly in place.

Rukia glared at him, hating that she felt flustered, "But it's late and we need to get to bed, well n-not-bed-together-that-is, each of us in our own beds, in our own rooms and all, and get to bed cause the reunion is tomorrow."

"We don't _have_ to go to the reunion."

"But-"

"But nothing, tell me who that guy was and why you let him kiss you."

That made Rukia snap as she recalled the kiss Grimmjow had stolen from her. "I did not let that freakin' imbecile kiss me. He's a stupid, cocky, arrogant, asshole. I hate him so much."

Ichigo listened in silence, glad that he wasn't the one that caused so much wrath in a person so small, well not that he knew about at least. "I don't know why I ever agreed to marry him in the first place," Rukia said, slapped her hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Wait," Ichigo grabbed her hand. "You're married to him?" This arrangement did not agree with Ichigo. Rukia had been married to Grimmjow so they had probably lived together and kissed and slept together and did that mean she had a KID? Ichigo's mind started to fill with all sorts of ideas, (most of them sexual in nature) and he became increasingly more and more distressed.

Rukia's mouth closed with a snap, she had apparently said more than she had meant to. "Not anymore," she finally said. "I used to be married to him. He's my ex-husband."

Internal sigh of relief on Ichigo's part and he tried to play it off as indifference, "Really? When?"

Rukia rubbed a hand over her face, "For some stupid reason, I married him when I was twenty-two, just finished with my bachelor's degree. He was an aspiring musician then, and I don't know, he just looked so good in those jeans."

Ichigo awkwardly let her continue on, trying not to picture the jeans that Rukia found Grimmjow to be so sexy in. "Well, I was working for my brother then so, I had a steady job and when Grimmjow asked me to marry him, I, idiotically, said yes."

Her eyes lost focus as her hands curled into the front of Ichigo's shirt, "Well, we were only married for two years before he filed for divorce and we broke up."

Ichigo let her sit there, her eyes distant as she loosened her grip on his shirt. "And I thought I'd never have to see that bastard again, but then what happens? He goes out and becomes the new hit star on the music scene."

"Ah," Ichigo felt a ding go off in his head. Right, he knew he had heard of Grimmjow before. The man was a musician, rather popular in the United States and mostly with the women. If he wasn't mistaken, his own advertising company had even done some of the promotions for him.

"You were married to _the_ musician Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Rukia nodded, "Amazing right?"

"Not as amazing as some pop star like him being in Karakura. I wonder what he was doing here anyway."

"You really don't know?"

"Why?" Ichigo looked up at the woman straddling his waist and felt a rather un-suppressible feeling of jealously wash over him. "Do _you_ know why he's here?"

Rukia leaned closer to him, her body hovering his and she pressed a finger to his forehead, smoothing is worry lines, "Don't get your panties in a twist. He went to the same high school as you imbecile so he must be here for the reunion."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Why didn't I remember this?" Ichigo stopped her hand as she tried to pull it away and placed her hand, palm side down on his forehead. "Leave it there, it helps me think."

Rukia drummed her fingers on his forehead lightly, "If you say so."

"Ah, yeah he did go to school with me, but back then, he was smaller and a lot more puny and nerdy."

Rukia bobbed her head in agreement, "Yeah, he was like that when I met him his freshmen year in college." She straightened her body, pulling her hand out from under Ichigo's. "Then he hit a growth spurt, became a star and now he's the eye candy for teeny boppers and old, un-married women everywhere."

"And it looks like Desleal is now with him."

"Irony for us."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Ichigo reached up, sliding the slipping strap of Rukia's dress back up in place on her shoulder, "And here we are."

"Yes, here we are."

Silence prevailed, and the two remained content to just be in each other's presence until the quiet began to grow awkward. "Well, I best go brush my teeth," Rukia pulled herself away from him, knowing that if she stayed, she might do something she would regret. Ichinose was the one stable guy she had ever met and she wasn't about to betray him begin.

Ichigo's grip tightened on her thighs momentarily, before he nodded, releasing his hold and letting her go. He pulled himself to his feet after she had gotten up, "Night Kuchiki," he said, heading to the door. "Best make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

Rukia paused, placing her hands flat on the counter in the bathroom. So they were back to the boss-subordinate relationship once again?

"Shut up Kurosaki," came her reply from the bathroom, "And don't worry, I will be."

* * *

_If you've gotten here, that means you're a real trooper and able to make your way through this chapter :)_

_Thanks for reading_

_Hope I didn't freak/disgust/annoy anyone with this chapter_

_Sorry it was so super long but I wanted to get the whole competition done in one chapter and move onto the actual reunion (I know finally huh?)_

_Questions, comments, concerns? Just want to talk to someone cause you have no friends in real life (*cough* me)?_

_Haha just kidding about that last one ... I do have friends_


End file.
